The Next Generation of Fairy Tail
by EmpressNeko545
Summary: Many, many years have passed in the land of Fiore. So many, that a school has been created by the magic council. It's a regular private high school, that also serves in training wizards, to prevent the same destruction from the last generation. These children are what make up the next generation of FAIRY TAIL. (Rated T for SOME gore and SOME inappropriate language) PLEASE READ!
1. Characters

Before I start the story, I probably should mention all the characters, haha

Also, just to say, I'm not sure if I'll be using ALL of the characters. And, I might be adding more characters, that I have not mentioned. You can also skip this if you want, it's not SUPER necessary.

* * *

 **Families:**

Natsu Dragneel:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 36  
Magic: Fire Magic

Lucy Dragneel:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 35  
Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic

Luna Dragneel:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Magic: Fire Magic

Luka Dragneel:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic

Ryuu Dragneel:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Magic: Fire Magic

Natsu and Lucy married, and had three kids. Luka and Luna are fraternal twins, and they have a younger brother Ryuu.

Gray Fullbuster:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 36  
Magic: Ice Magic

Juvia Fullbuster:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 35  
Magic: Water Magic

Storm Fullbuster:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Magic: Water Magic

Sylvia Fullbuster:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Magic: Ice Magic

Rin Fullbuster:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Magic: Weather Magic

Yuki Fullbuster:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Magic: Snow Magic

Gray and Juvia married, and had four children. Storm is their eldest son, and Sylvia is their eldest daughter. Rin and Yuki are fraternal twins, and the youngest siblings.

Jellal Fernandes:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 37  
Magic: Heavenly Body Magic

Erza Fernandes:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 36  
Magic: Requip Magic

Rosemary Fernandes:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Magic: Heavenly Body Magic

Takeshi Fernandes:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Magic: Reflector Magic

Jellal and Erza finally sealed their love for each other, and had two kids. Rosemary, the eldest out of the two, and Takeshi, her younger brother.

Romeo Conbolt:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Magic: Fire Magic

Wendy Conbolt:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 29  
Magic: Sky Magic

Koku Conbolt:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Magic: Sky Magic

Juliet Conbolt:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 8  
Magic: Fire Magic

Wendy and Romeo found love for each other, and had two kids. Koku is the elder brother to Juliet, the younger sister.

Gajeel Redfox:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 36  
Magic: Iron Magic

Levy Redfox:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 35  
Magic: Script Magic

Gail Redfox:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Magic: Iron Magic

Grace Redfox:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Magic: Script Magic

Liam Redfox:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Magic: Rune Magic

Gajeel and Levy got married and had three kids. Gail and Grace are twin sisters, and their younger brother is Liam.

Alzack Connell:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 39  
Magic: Gun Magic

Bisca Connell:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 39  
Magic: Gun Magic

Asuka Connell:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Magic: Gun Magic

Alzack and Bisca got married pretty quickly but only had one child, Asuka.

Bickslow Olietta:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 38  
Magic: Seith Magic

Laki Olietta:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 37  
Magic: Molding Magic

Rikuto Olietta:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 20  
Magic: Nature Magic

Bickslow and Laki are an unusual couple, but they are unusual together, having a child of their own, Rikuto.

Freed Justine:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 38  
Magic: Rune Magic

Lisanna Justine:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 36  
Magic: Take Over Magic

Reiko Justine:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Magic: Rune Magic

Jordan Justine:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Magic: Take Over Magic

Lisanna and Freed found an unusual love for each other when finding out they have somewhat similar interests. They have two children, the eldest, Reiko, the older sister of Jordan, the younger brother.

Laxus Dreyar:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 40  
Magic: Lightning Magic

Mirajane Dreyar:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 38  
Magic: Take Over Magic

Logan Dreyar:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Magic: Take Over Magic

Raiden Dreyar:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Magic: Lightning Magic

Laxus and Mirajane finally got together, and had twin sons of their own, Logan and Raiden.

Elfman Strauss:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 37  
Magic: Take Over Magic

Evergreen Strauss:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 37  
Magic: Fairy Magic

Sora Strauss:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Magic: Fairy Magic

Sakura Strauss:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Magic: Take Over Magic

Elfman and Evergreen's love was quite evident, so the ended up together, along with their son Sora, the elder brother of their daughter, Sakura.

Bacchus Groh:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 39  
Magic: Palm Magic

Cana Groh:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 37  
Magic: Card Magic

Yuuko Groh:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Magic: Illusion Magic

Lukas Groh:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Magic: Card Magic and Telepathy

The two drunkards fell in love, and had two children, Yuuko, the elder sister of her brother, Lukas.

Ren Akatsuki:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 36  
Magic: Air Magic

Sherry Akatsuki:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 35  
Magic: Doll Magic

Connor Akatsuki:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Magic: Doll Magic

Akio Akatsuki:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Magic: Air Magic

Ren and Sherry, deeply in love, had two sons, Connor and Akio, Connor being the eldest.

Hibiki Lates:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 38  
Magic: Archive Magic

Jenny Lates:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 36  
Magic: Take Over Magic

Zena Lates:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Magic: Take Over Magic

Chieko Lates:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Magic: Archive Magic

Hibiki and Jenny, had married, and had two children. Zena and Chieko, Zena, being the eldest.

Eve Tearm:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 34  
Magic: Snow Magic

Sherria Tearm:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 33  
Magic: Sky Magic

Mark Tearm:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Magic: Snow Magic

Eve and Sherria has one child, a son, Mark.

Sting Eucliffe:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Magic: Light Magic

Yukino Eucliffe:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 29  
Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic

Asuna Eucliffe:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 8  
Magic: Light Magic

The couple has a daughter, Asuna.

Rogue Cheney:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 31  
Magic: Shadow Magic

Kagura Cheney:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 30  
Magic: Gravity Magic

Eva Cheney:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 8  
Magic: Gravity Magic

The quiet couple saw love at first sight, having a child, Eva.

Lyon Vastia:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 37  
Magic: Ice Magic

Meredy Vastia:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 35  
Magic: Maguility Sense

Matthew Vastia:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Magic: Maguility Sense

 **Exceed Families:**

Happy (M) + Carla (F) =  
Adaline (F)  
Valier (M)  
Kali (F)  
Zekiel (M)  
Gwen (F)  
Bean (M)  
Celia (F)  
Aiden (M)  
Tia (F)  
Lillian (F)  
Dina (F)

Panther Lily (M) + Daisy (F) =  
Jonah (M)  
Mary (F)  
Chester (M)  
Alevia (F)  
Danny (M)  
Kayla (F)  
Tomy (M)  
Luzaria (F)  
Shiro (M)  
Naridia (F)  
Etoir (M)

Lector (M) + Alliah (F) =  
Kizzi (F)  
Pluto (M)  
Eysyl (F)  
Lime (M)  
Harmony (F)  
Tebby (M)  
Gezza (M)  
Pine (M)  
Kelly (F)  
Devlin (M)

 **Other Characters:**

Mavis Vermillion  
Makarov Dreyar  
Macao Conbolt  
Wakaba Mine  
Max Alors  
Gildarts Clive  
Reedus Jonah  
Nab Lasaro  
Warren Rocko  
Vijeeter Eror  
Droy  
Jet  
Hisui Fiore  
Arcadios  
Bob  
Ichiya  
Jura  
Frosch  
Nichiya

(And more, considering that I will be adding more characters, as I continue the story)

 **Descendents Teams:**

 **Team 1:  
** Luka Dragneel  
Luna Dragneel  
Storm Fullbuster  
Rosemary Fernandes  
Koku Conbolt

 **Team 2:  
** Ryuu Dragneel  
Rin Fullbuster  
Yuki Fullbuster  
Takeshi Fernandes  
Liam Redfox

 **Team 3:  
** Gail Redfox  
Grace Redfox  
Sora Strauss  
Jordan Justine

 **Team 4:  
** Lukas Groh  
Reiko Justine  
Sakura Strauss

 **Team 5:  
** Logan Dreyar  
Raiden Dreyar  
Sylvia Fullbuster

 **Team 6:  
** Connor Akatsuki  
Akio Akatsuki  
Mark Tearm  
Matthew Vastia

 **Team 7:  
** Asuka Connell  
Rikuto Olietta  
Yuuko Groh  
Zena Lates  
Chieko Lates

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	2. Introduction

"Luka! Ryuu! Hurry up! We're going to be late for our first day of school!" Yells Luna, as she runs down the stairs, of a gigantic mansion, that houses all the Fairy Tail members and descendants, and a few friends of course. The marble flooring and stairs, with dark oak railings, the comfy old furniture looks out of place, but that's what makes it home. Fairy Tail made enough money to buy a large house where all of them can live, and be together forever. They all brought their prized possessions, and a few other belongings, and made the mansion into a brand new guild with living space.

Luna runs into the kitchen, the place is all sparkly and clean, thanks to Mira. The young girl almost slams into the open fridge door, "Uh, s-sorry Mira!" She said as she looked around the fridge door, only to see Luka, her twin brother. "L-Luka! You're already up?"

The blonde-haired boy turns to look at his sister, with a piece of bread hanging from the corner of his mouth. Pulling the piece of bread out of his mouth he says, "Luna, it's the first day of school, TOMORROW." He turned around and sat back down at the table.

Luna stares blankly at her brothers as they continue to eat their breakfast. "Seriously? Well, now I feel dumb," she says as she leaves the kitchen with her head held down. She began to head to the magical room, to look at the scenery to get away from some things for a bit. She set up a meadow on a hill, and she lay on the ground, staring at the fake sky.

"Luka? Is Luna okay?" asks Ryuu, his mouth full of bread. "She's fine Ryuu, don't worry about it. Hey, why don't you go and play with Rin?" replies Luka. The younger brother nods his head and heads out, to look for the Fullbuster twins.

"Mira, thank you for the breakfast!" yells Luka, as he begins to head out the door. "Wait, Luka! You really should check on your sister, she seemed really off today, not like her normal self, she seemed more sad, than upset, like she normally is," says Mira, as she dries the glass cups. Knowing that if Mira says something with a serious tone, it must be true, Luka decides to find his sister.

Heading down the hall, towards the magic simulator room, only to find everyone bunched up in front of the door. "Luna! Open up the door!" Luka looked to see his father pounding the door and yelling.

"Dad?" Natsu turned around and ran to his son. "Luka! Help us open the door! We heard a large crash and the system said Luna was inside, but she isn't responding." As soon as Natsu said that, the door opened, and out came Luna. Everybody became quiet, and Luna looked surprised to see everyone there.

"Uhm, hi guys," Luna says, waving her hand awkwardly. "Luna! Yells everyone, running up to her and squeezing her. "We thought you were dead! What happened?" asks Luna's mother, Lucy.

"You thought I was dead? Oh wow, that crash must've scared you guys, haha, I'm sorry everyone, I went in to punch a monster and missed, I got mad, and punched a wall on accident," replies Luna, "and did you guys really think a small crash like that, would have killed me? Me, a Fairy Tail Wizard?"

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, how about we all take a picture my dear children?" Everyone turned to see Mavis and a Makarov version of Mavis (Basically, he also interacts with guild using and ethereal body, just like Mavis, so yes, in this story, Makarov died awhile ago, and so yea... He died, :( I cri.) standing there. Everyone goes up in cheers and begin to bustle about the mansion, getting ready for the picture they took every year. Luna was walking down the hall filled with pictures, and each picture showed how much the guild has grown. Everyone was proud of what they had done to get there. After an hour of getting ready, the picture was snapped. The pride in their eyes being visible. They're all so happy to be together, after all, they're family.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	3. The First Day of School

Luna's POV

"Luuunnnaaa! Luunaa! LUNA!"

I wake with a jolt. My heart beating fast and my vision blurry as I look round my room. _Wait... my room? Oh that's right, I was in a dream, it wasn't real._ I sit up and looked at the soft, pale yellow blankets that covered me. Taking deep breaths so my heart beat slows down, I think over things. _My family is still here, they're all safe. Nobody is trapped. Nobody is screaming, scared, or hurt. Everyone is still together. But... why can't I forget this dream, no... more like a nightmare. The burning, the faceless souls, it's not real, but it's not easy to forget. Am I being haunted? Am I going crazy? What is going on? What is happeni…_

"Luna!" I snap to reality and turn towards the voice. It's my brother, Luka.

"Uhh, yes?" I put my hands in my lap, as I look at my brother.

"Are you alright?" He says as a look of concern appears on his face.

"Yes of course, why do you ask Luka?" I look quizzically at my dear brother. _Why does he look so worried?_

"You look like you've seen a ghost, and you're slightly shivering." _I'm shivering, I didn't even notice._

"Luna, you better hurry up, today is the real first day of school," as if being doused with cold water, I jump up on my bed, and notice that my brother is wearing a uniform.

"Oh shoot!" I jump off the bed, grab a uniform from my closet, and run into the bathroom. I quickly slip into my top, and button it up, I pull on my skirt and tuck in my shirt, I roll my knee-high socks on as I brush my teeth. I pull my hair into high pig-tails. I wrap my tie around my neck and quickly tie it. I then rush down the stairs and head to the kitchen.

As soon as I open the kitchen, I'm greeted with the smell of waffles and pancakes. "Luna! You're going to be late! Better take a quick waffle or pancake, and don't forget your lunch! And have a good day!" Mira yells after me, as I slip on my shoes, and run after the rest of the group of kids.

"Hey! Wait up! I can't believe you guys ditched me!" I yell as I continue to run toward them, with a piece of chocolate chip pancake hanging from my mouth.

"Sorry Luna, we just didn't want to be late on the first day." I look to see who said that, and my eyes locked with Logan's.

"Tch! You keep your mouth shut Logan Dreyar, at least I'm not the one who went to school in my underwear because I was rushing." I say with a smirk, as Logan's face turns red with embarrassment.

"Oi! Luna! That may be a bit too far." I look to see Yuuko, staring at me. "Y..yeah, I mean, w..we d..didn't want t..to go without y..you." I turn around to see shy little Mark Tearm. _He normally never talks, so he must feel really bad then, about having to ditch me._

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! We should hurry guys!" I turned and saw Reiko beginning to run to the school, and everyone else begins to follow. We soon reach the school, and follow the large crowd heading towards the auditorium. The campus was beautiful, large buildings, it was clean, and it was all so pretty. "Hello!" I turn towards the voice, and saw a few people standing before us. "My name is Michiko Kaida, I am the principle here at Magnolia Private. This is Elizabeth Kitta, the student body council vice president, and Marina Fairchild, the student body council president." The two girls beside her bow, as they were introduced.

"W..welcome to Magnolia Private, I s..shall show you your respective classes, and give y..you a tour of the campus. And sorry f..for my speech, I am j..just a bit nervous b..because you are w..wizards." The president continued to look towards the ground as she stood there, slightly fidgeting.

"So you've got a problem with wizards?!" I turn to see Gail being held back by her sister. "Gail calm down! I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it!" Grace says as she struggles to hold back her sister. "Grace be quiet, she just basically insulted all the wizards!" Gail pushes Grace off of herself and almost punched Marina.

"Wait!" I see Rosemary Fernandes step out of our group of friends. "Miss? Why is it that you say that?" Rosemary placed her hands on the shoulders of the petrified president. "I..I'm sorry if I insulted you. I just meant that you guys are amazing, and this is my first time meeting a wizard." She says it so quickly and quietly I could just barely follow her words.

"Plus all wizards are to be given different treatment than the normal students, b..but not in a bad way! It's just protocol so nobody does anything that harms the other students, by accident. I also hear that you are all affiliated with Fairy Tail, I love that guild, you guys are all so strong." The tension in the air was disappearing slowly. The president has also stopped stuttering a lot.

"Anyways, let's take a tour of the campus, but we need to go in different groups because of the age difference, the younger ones have classes on the opposite side of the campus, only magic classes could be the same." Marina turned around and asked the younger ones to follow Elizabeth, and that the rest follow her. "W..wait! Miss President! I'm so sorry for being so rash! I inherited my father's temper." Gail says and she runs up to the president and bows her head in shame.

"Oh, you need not to apologize, it's my fault for not thinking before speaking." The tour continued on, with very few fights with passing students, a new record, if I do say so myself.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	4. Hidden Thoughts

The first days of school went by with very little problems, everyone is having fun, and learning new things. We ran into Miss Fairchild, and started up a conversation. "Uhm, Miss Fairchild? Why are the wizards separated from the others? And why is it only us?" Koku asks.

"Because, majority of the wizards are still on their way to this school, the travel may be long, or they got the notification late, after all, this is the only wizard school in all of Fiore, and you have different classes, to help improve your skills, not just knowledge," says Marina, "Best you go off and enjoy your lunch, I have important things to attend to, I'm sorry, but have a good day!"

Because of all the different schedules we all had, we all decided to have one place where we can all eat lunch, even if we're all not there, it's also where we meet up after school. It's a giant tree, near the edge of the campus, we all sit there eating and playing around, and having fun. Today especially, the time passed by quickly, so everyone had more energy than normal. With half of our classes not in effect because all the wizards have not arrived yet, we had nothing to do except sit around and do nothing.

"Mmm, today was fun, it's nice to get a proper education for once, and it's a break from our crazy parents!" I listen to Asuka talking, as she goes on about school. "It sucks that we can't join any teams or clubs because we have magic, and because we are in a guild." Chieko says, looking upset.

"Hey don't worry about it, if we were going to be in clubs, we won't be able to go on jobs!" I hope I cheered her up, because there is no way normal students would let wizards on their team for fear of disqualification at tournaments. "Oh hey, that reminds me, we have a job to go on soon! What was it again Storm?"

Looking annoyed, Storm crosses his arms, and leans against the tree. "We're going treasure hunting, in that giant living cave in the mountains. Apparently, there is a special stone in there, but it's guarded by a monster." I plop down onto my back, "Really? Can't we take another job? That cave sounds super creepy!"

"Don't worry about it Luna, maybe we can find a way to kill the cave while we're there." I began to laugh, "Really Luka, that is just impossible, caves cannot have a heart, it doesn't even have blood!" Luka turns to me with a smile, "Exactly, now, you don't need to be that worried!'

 _Is it me, or is Luka acting less serious? Did something happen recently that I don't know about? Oh well, I can't do anything about it anyways, Luka doesn't trust my opinions anymore. Maybe something happened while I was in the magic simulator room, or after I had my nightmare on the first day._

* * *

 _"Seriously? Well, now I feel dumb, bye guys," I left the kitchen and headed towards the simulator room. I am so dumb, I screwed up so badly. I set the room to a meadow scenery, and lay on the ground, staring at the realistic sky. I close my eyes for a few moments, but then I heard a loud crash. I opened my eyes, and jerked up, the room turned dark, gray, and cloudy. A large eerie castle stood at the top of the hill. What the hell was going on? I walk to the control panel, and tried to change the scenery, but nothing was working. I tried to shut the system off but it wouldn't work. A large shiver was sent down my spine, and I felt like I was being watched, I laid down on the ground to get rid of the feeling, and decided to watch what was happening. A bunch of monsters appear, but then the system glitches out, and only one was left standing, and something told me that it was a real one, not a fake one. I stayed still and pretended to be knocked out. The monster began to head to the door. "Luna! Open up the door!" The monster stopped, as the commotion outside the door grew louder. The figure flickers and I see a shadow escape the premises, then the room turned back to normal. I get up and open the door, eager to greet my friends and family._

* * *

 _I don't know if I should tell someone or not, it could have been just my imagination. That was a freaky experience though. I want to tell someone, but it feels like something doesn't want me to tell._ "Luna! Are you okay?" I look up to see Luka staring at me intently. _Should I tell him?_ "Uhh, yeah, I'm fine." Luka seems hardly convinced, but gave up anyways. _I think I will tell someone soon, but I'm not sure the same can be said about my nightmare. Maybe I'll ask Levy or Wendy, they are both very wise._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	5. The Beginning

The first week of school was very successful. There is no homework, and the other wizards have started to arrive. Although some look like they don't want to be there. There has also been very little fights starting up, normally someone would end up with an injury. _I guess school has begun to calm us down. Which reminds me, I needed to find Levy or Wendy. I think I'll only tell them my dream, not so much what happened in that room._ I walk towards the kitchen to ask Mira if she has seen either of the two, when a familiar blue cat flies by. "Happy!" I yell, making the blue furred cat startled.

"Lunaa, don't scare me like that, by the way, do you have fish, I want a present to give to Carla." Bewildered by his silly antics, I continue with my questions.

"Happy, have you seen Wendy or Levy? I need to talk with one of them," I asked the fuzzy furball.

"Nope, I haven't, sorry Luna!" Disappointed, I turn towards the kitchen once more, "Thanks Happy! Also, try getting flowers instead of fish, she'll love it! Have a nice day Happy!"

I walk into the kitchen and head over to the fridge. Looking for something to eat, I spot a piece of Chocolate Tiramisu, the best cake in my opinion, I quickly grab the piece and head off to the table to eat. "What are you eating Luna? You know you're going to spoil your dinner right?"

Startled, I turn around to see Levy and Wendy looking at me. "Levy! Wendy! I need to talk with you!" I immediately yell. Startled, the two women look at each other and then back at me. "What is it Luna?"

I took another bite of cake, and begin to tell them of my dream. "Well you see, you two are very smart, and I have to say things. But first, please don't tell anyone, I don't want my brothers, parents, or friends to be worrying so much." After hearing what I've just said, a serious expression appeared on their face.

"What's wrong Luna?" Taking a while to think over things, I began to tell them my dream. "Well, you see, recently I had a nightmare, and it was very realistic, everyone was taken away. I went searching for you guys, and there was a cave, and in that cave half of everyone was dead, and I could hear people screaming, and in pain. I looked at the walls, there were like, faceless souls moving about, and flames licked at my skin and everywhere. It was like I was in hell. I'm terrified that it might mean something, that it might be something my subconscious is trying to tell me."

Baffled and lost in thought Levy and Wendy were deciphering how to approach the subject. "I don't think it means anything, not yet at least." Levy suggested almost immediately. "Yeah, I will only be worried if you have the dream more than once, if not, then maybe it's nothing for now." Wendy said with a smile on her face. "I hope so, thank you guys so much, and remember, no telling please!" And with that I left the kitchen, dumping my plate in the sink, and heading upstairs to read a book.

Just as I got comfortable someone knocks on my door. "Come in!" I yell. I look up and see Rosemary walking in.

"Hey Luna! Don't forget we're heading out later tonight for our job, okay? Also, where is your mother? The idiotic men whom we call fathers have started another brawl, and my mother is too busy staring at cake," she says as she sat down next to me.

"Your mother is a fearsome creature Rose, but still awesome at the same time," I reply, "My mother is only ever able to control them when she is upset, but other than that never," the two of us laugh and decide to head downstairs and grab something to eat.

"YOU DESTROYED MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Rose and I looked at each other then immediately ran down the stairs, only to see the place in a mess.

"E..Erza! Calm down! I'll get you another cake okay? We need to be good role-models for our children! Keep that in mind!" Says my mother, as Erza began to calm down, the men who took part in the brawl became less aggravated.

"Mom?" Lucy turned around to see me and gave me a hug. "You weren't near the brawl were you? I don't want you getting hurt too much before your job." My mother worries too much. "I'm fine mom, I think we're heading out soon, so we'll be back tomorrow bye!"

I go back upstairs and pack my belongings. Extra food, blankets, and extra supplies. I also slip on jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a furry jacket, a black beanie, and boots. Content with how I look, I ran around the mansion making sure everyone was ready, and soon, we were heading off to the mountains.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	6. The Cold Mission

I hate motion sickness. Being a descendant of a dragon slayer has both its ups and its downs. Luka and I are powerful, but we do have motion sickness, from vehicles, just like our father. Koku tried his best to give us all Troia, just like how his mother did for our father. The three of us being dragon slayer descendants, motion sickness doesn't affect us as much, but it's still there. "I hope we don't run into much trouble," says Storm as he looks out the carriage window.

"Same here, maybe we should have brought Yuki along too? She does have snow magic after all, or maybe even Mark," Luka replies.

"We will never bring the young ones on dangerous missions you idiot! I am not going to put my family into danger," irritated with my brother, I also look out the window.

"Luunnaa, are you sure you're alright? You've been a lot more temperamental lately," I see the entire group looking at me as Luka finishes his sentence.

"I'm fine everyone, honest." Wanting some time alone, I decided to sleep for the duration of the long ride towards the mountains.

* * *

Luka's POV

 _I wonder what is wrong with my sister. She gets angrier easily, but she's also always quiet now. She's normally so talkative and happy, like our dad._ "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure she'll tell us when the time is right, okay?" I look to see Storm staring intently at me. "Thanks Storm, I'm just really worried, this is the first time this has happened. I don't know what to do." I reply.

"Be quiet you two, let her sleep, something is taking the energy out of her," says Rose. "Sorry," the two of us reply.

I wish I could find some way to help my sister. We eventually reach the foot of the mountains, with little to no problem. Koku's Troia wore off few miles before we got there. So the two of us were in pain, while my sister was sleeping peacefully.

"Lunaa, time to wake uupp, we're here weirdo," I say as I shake my sister. And with a groan she wakes up, "We're here already, wow, time passes by quickly." I shake my head.

"You were asleep silly, come on, let us go, the others are waiting." We grabbed our supplies, and hurried out of the carriage. I paid the driver and headed towards the group. I stood there staring up at the mountain, the moon peeking out from behind, and asked, "Are you guys ready for this?"

"Aye!" I smile as we begin our trek up the mountain, allowing our exceeds to rest, just in case we might need them later. The small exceeds reside in each of our backpacks. And soon enough, we found the cave after traveling for a little bit. "Judging by how far we've walked, I think all of these mountains are alive, there are many caves and most people gave different descriptions of the locations," says Storm.

"I believe so too, there are caves in each of those areas and all of them seem to have had an effect on the people who have entered, I just hope we get out safe and sound," replies Rose.

"Guys, I have a really bad feeling about this," I turned to see my sister looking pale and nauseous. "Luna!" I run to my sister's side, "Hey, look at me what's going on? Tell me what's going on!"

"Luka! Don't yell at her like that!" Said Storm, as guilt, worry, and disbelief, settled into my expression as I looked at her, currently being calmed down by Rose and Koku trying his best to heal her, but as that happens she faints and I quickly grab her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Pulling out my keys, I summon Horologium, "Hello Horologium, please keep Luna safe for me, and if she wakes up, still don't let her out until one of us says she can okay?" Feeling guilty about doing so, I quickly begin the journey into the cave. "Come on guys! Let's get going!" I yelled, hoping to get the job done before Luna wakes up.

* * *

Luna's POV

The moment we got near the cave, I nearly threw up, something was telling me that something bad was going to happen, and soon. "Guys I have a really bad feeling about this," I say. My brother ran up to me, "Hey, look at me, what's going on? Tell me what's going on!" I could barely hear him, Storm and Rose said something, and all I can see is their lips moving. My vision is getting dark, and I feel like I'm falling. Falling in endless darkness.

I woke up, my body is stiff and unable to move much. "Where am I?" I hear Luka's voice, "We're inside the cave."

"But where am I? I can't see anything."

"Turn around Luna."

I quickly turn my head around, sending a rush of pain into my head, creating black spots in my vision. As it begins to clear, I see myself moving, but I'm not moving, I see Rose, Storm, Luka, and Koku walking in front of me. Taking a look around, I realize I'm in a box. "Horologium! Let me out!"

Storm turned around and stopped, stopping the others, including Horologium. "We're not letting you out Luna, we don't want you to faint again." And with that everyone kept walking.

"Hey! Where's my stuff! And where's Adaline!" I yelled, "I want my stuff!"

"In order for you to get your stuff we must open Horologium, and that risks you wanting to get out, if you do not move, then we will give you your stuff," Rose replied. Stunned, I nodded yes. The movement stopped, and a rush of freezing cold air brushes over my skin. My bag and a little exceed was handed to me. I grab them both, filled with joy. The door was also quickly shut. A small rumble from my stomach told me that I needed to eat, happy that I brought food, I took out a few granola bars and chewed on it eagerly. "Do you want some Adaline?" The little light blue exceed replied with an enthusiastic yes.

"Luna, are you sure you're okay?" I stared for a moment, "Of course I'm fine, why?"

"Because, you're being different."

I looked into the little exceeds eyes, "I'm fine okay." I said as I pulled the exceed into a close hug.

"I am sorry, my time is up." I heard as Horologium began to shake, I heard a ding and there I was sitting on the cold ground, tossed there.

Sitting there for awhile, shocked as the others were also staring. "EEEIIIIIKKKKK, it's so cold!" I jump up and start running around.

"Hey, if you're cold how do you think we feel?" Luka said. I stopped running for a bit and realized, for the first time in a super long time, I was cold. "Why don't you create some fire Luna?" Said Rose.

Mustering up enough energy to maintain a fire for a prolonged amount of time, I create a small flame in my palm. The flame was small, but strong enough, that the others loosened their scarves.

"Thank you Luna, now let's keep going, we want to try and make it out by nightfall," Storm says. Nodding my head we continue our journey.

"Hey! I think that's it!" Our small group runs off into the small tunnel to our left, following the voice of Koku.

"AAAHHH! GUYS BE CAREFUL!" I ran in, to see Koku being held by an ice golem. Someone must have been here before to create that thing.

"Good thing fire is my specialty!" I yell, with a smile appearing on my face, boy do I love action.

"And good thing ice is somewhat mine! Let's go Luna!"

Storm and I ran towards the creature, and began to attack it. Behind me I hear my brother yell, "Gate of the Phoenix, I open thee, Phoenix!" And I feel a surge of heat blast from his position and across the battlefield. The small, chicken like creature, waddled to attack, and blew flames out like a dragon.

"Uhh, guys? PLEASE BE CAREFUL, I'M STILL UP HERE!"

"Sorry Koku!" yelled Rosemary, as she pulled a sword slowly from her side. "But we need to take this golem down, and besides, we're part of Fairy Tail! We're not known for being careful or sane!" She then ran and full speed towards the large golem.

Phoenix and I have begun to deal great damage to the golem. "It's so frustrating! Why can't it just melt!?"

"Because Lunaa! Golems h..have a liiffee source, making them uun..able to m..eltt, llliikee a huma..aann."

I stare at Koku as he said that, his voice all shaky because he was being shaken around by the golem. Storm then hits the golem right in between its eyes, causing it to stumble and groan in pain, letting Koku go.

Upon being let go, Koku lands on the ground, turns around, and allows a sky dragon roar to hit the golem square between its eyes.

The golem stumbles and falls. "Looks like it's not getting up again, great job Koku!" I yell.

"It's not only me, I could not have done it without you guys!"

"Well, let's just get out of here and give this stone back to our client," says Luka. We all turned around to face Luka holding the item we were sent to get, and with that, Koku, Rose, Storm, and myself collapse on the ground laughing, along with each of our little exceeds.

"What? Guys what is it? Why are you laughing?" Luka said with a baffled expression. "Zekiel, what is going on?!"

The light blue twin of Adeline, took one look at Luka, and began to laugh too.

"Luna?"

I look at my brother, "Look at yourself, in a reflection or something," and then I continued laughing.

Luka turned to look at his reflection in one of the ice walls, and jumped back. "Ahhh! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Luka's clothes were in tatters, he was basically naked, standing there with ash all over him and in only his underwear and the remains of his shirt. I tossed him a blanket and told him he can either summon Horologium and stay in there to keep warm and we take awhile to get back home, or we can hitch a ride with our exceeds for majority of the way back, but he will be freezing.

"I'd rather get back home quicker," He replies. "Alrighty then, let's go!" The exceeds picked us up and began to head for the entrance but just as we got there, the entrance began to close, and we all flew face first into an ice covered rock wall.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	7. A Little Bit of Trouble

"Ooww, gosh, that hurt likes crazy," I look up to see nothing but darkness. I create a small light source, "Hey, is everyone okay?"

"As okay as one can be after slamming face first into a rock and ice wall." replies Luka.

"How are we going to get out of here?" says Rose.

We all began to search for a way out, when I remembered something Luka told me, "Why don't we kill it?" I got the other's attention and continued relaying my idea, "I mean, if it's a mountain or cave that's alive, it's got to have a hit point, or center structure, right? Similar to a golem?"

"The idea seems appealing, but who knows how long that could take?" Replies Storm.

"Let's rest a little bit, and think it over later, I'm kind of hungry and tired," says Koku. I take a step forward, and immediately I felt weak. My body fell to the ground as the light I was maintaining went out briefly. "Luna! Hey! Stay with us okay?" I could hear my brother screaming, I could feel Koku trying to heal me. Rose and Storm, I can tell that they feel helpless in this situation.

They lay me down on my back. My head is throbbing and my body is going numb. In the corner of my eye I see something. I know I'm going to black out, "Watch out, behind you." I close my eyes, content that I at least managed to whisper something to them.

* * *

Luka's POV

We slammed into the wall, and fell backwards, and now we're trying to find a way out of this godforsaken cave. Upon hearing Koku's suggestion, my sister collapsed. "Luna! Hey! Stay with us okay?" I screamed. Koku was trying to heal her, but it was like something was sucking the life out of her. Storm and Rose were unable to do something, upon the sudden turn of events. So we place my sister down on her back.

"Watch out, behind you," I quickly saw my sister pointing behind us, as her body went limp, and the flame went out. I turned around and yelled, "Show yourself! Who are you?!"

The darkness wasn't helping much to quench my fears, nor the freezing cold, the cold air pricked at my skin as I looked around, searching for this mysterious figure. "Ah, I see the little princess is sleeping." Out of nowhere I heard a gruesome voice, hoarse and scratchy.

"What do you want with us!" I turn towards the direction in which I heard Rose's voice. She sounded so strong and so brave.

"Oh dearie me, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Zenith, Zenith Cadbury, and I'm here to take back that stone, had you just ventured in and not touch anything, I would've let you go, but nope, you just had to take a piece of those special rocks didn't you?"

"What is so special about these rocks anyways? And why do you need them?" Asked Storm.

"They're a great source of power, that's what, those rocks can heal any injury, disease, disorder, mutation, you name it, and all with a simple wish, and of course, depending on the size of the rock." Koku said, as he continued to try and heal my sister.

"Oh look at that, the little boy has done his homework, how wonderful," the voice echoed all around us. "You've ruined my plan, I was going to do wondrous things with those rocks, but I need all of it, can't do that when you have a piece, now can I?"

"Yo bully, let us go!" says the little dark blue exceed. "Valier, what are you doing, be quiet!" Storm yelled at his exceed.

"There's no way you're getting out of here, especially not with that rock." Boomed the voice.

"Why exactly do you need it anyways? Tell us your 'wondrous' plan," I yelled. "Well if I do that, then the plan won't work in the end." That man's voice sends shivers down my spine.

"You saw a little sample of it, twice in fact, but I'm going to make it last forever, for everyone else."

"You mean, you're the one behind Luna's sickness?!" The anger is boiling up inside of me. This man, this thing has hurt my sister, my precious family member. Flames begin to lick at my fingertips as my anger begins to control me.

"Luka, no!" I turn around and see my sister trying to stand up. "What are you doing Luna? You should rest."

"No, I'm not going to rest, I'm not going to let you use undefined power Luka, you know how dangerous that is." She said.

"Oh look at this, the little family is reunited, how wonderful, now, give me back my rock you little brats!" The voice is restless and needy.

"You've hurt us enough Zenith, first you disrupt my health, my dreams, and my time thinking in the simulator room, and now with my team, you've messed with my family long enough." The heat became so searing hot as Luna's anger increased.

The walls began to melt, and the entrance began to open up again. "No! I did not say you can let them go! Close it, close it, close it!"

Luna let out a blast of heat and light, making Zenith disappear, and the cave open up again. Our small group was able to get out this time, and we began the long trek home.

"Luna? What were you talking about? When you sent out that blast of heat?" I asked, wondering what in the world my sister is thinking about.

"I will tell you guys later, I promise, okay?" We all nod our heads, hoping to understand the situation a little better and hopefully soon.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Luna's POV

I could hear the fighting, the yelling, and the screaming. I could hear it all, including his thoughts.

 _These little brats will never know what hit them, even without that piece, I can make my little project work. I will use all of the healing rocks, and turn them into harming rocks, creating sickness, injuries, diseases, mutations, and more, then I will shoot that power into the atmosphere, making everyone sick, and the good thing, is that I'll be the only one healthy, and, it's irreversible. Well, only when the full power is in effect, little subjects and tests like Luna don't count, her sickness wore off after a bit. I can't wait to destroy all of the guilds and make them proud, my father proud, my beloved dark guild, haha, I am loving this pain and torture._

Then suddenly, I feel heat coming from Luka's direction. "Luka no!" I feel my body screaming at me to lie back down, pain with every movement I make, as I struggle to stand up.

"What are you doing Luna? You should rest." I heard my brother say.

"No, I'm not going to rest, I'm not going to let you use undefined power Luka, you know how dangerous that is." _I can't let my brother do this, he will hurt himself if he even tries._

I heard his voice, though muffled, my head is throbbing too much to concentrate. "You've hurt us enough Zenith, first you disrupt my health, my dreams, and my time thinking in the simulator, and now my team, you've messed with my family long enough."

Flames began to lick at my fingertips, and out of my body. My anger was increasing rapidly. _This man, this thing has destroyed my happy moments with the people I care about. I allowed flames and heat to radiate all around me. I felt water seep into my boots. Oh great, now I need new boots._

A gust of cold air spread across my back. "No! I did not say you can let them go! Close it, close it, close it!" A blast of heat and light spread outwards. I could sense Zenith's presence disappear. The cave entrance was wide enough for us to escape, so we quickly left, and began the long trip home.

"Luna? What were you talking about? When you sent out that blast of heat?" I looked towards my brother as he said that, "I'll tell you guys later, I promise, okay?" I watched as they all nodded their heads.

We continued our journey back home with no problems, I feel better already.

Soon, we reach our guild home. A chorus of, "Welcome back guys!" and "We missed you!" Adorned our ears as we walked through the doors.

"So, how did the job go?" Asked Rose's mother, Erza. "Oh it was awesome, we fought an ice golem, a weird creepy guy showed up, but we scared him away, and Luka's clothes burned off! And, as we were flying back, he had to use a blanket to make sure people wouldn't look at him!" Said Rose, as she relayed our adventures of the day, laughing at that last part.

"We're going to give the item to them tomorrow, the paper said they won't be in on any Saturdays, which suck, but oh well." Said Koku, as our small group continued walking to the kitchen in the back, to get some quick snacks.

Once we were alone, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my group mates, along with the exceeds staring at me, "What is going on?"

"You promised to tell us Luna, about what has been going on," said Rose as she pushed me to sit down on a chair.

Unable to resist their stares, I spilled my story. I told them everything, my dream, what happened in the simulator room.

"And when we were in the cave, I could hear his thoughts, but I don't know why, but I could." I took a quick breather and continued my story, "He was talking about using those stones, and turning them into something completely opposite of what they're supposed to do, harming, rather than healing, he is going to put all that power into the atmosphere and affect everyone, guys this is something much bigger than someone wanting all that healing power to himself!"

Everyone stood there, with their mouths hanging open, stunned and in awe. "You should have told us earlier Luna, we need to tell someone, especially one of the adults, mostly my mother," said Rose, out of the blue, "In fact, I'll go and tell her now," she said as she began to walk out of the room.

"No! Uhh.. I mean, please no, I don't want them to become extremely worried over something I could've imagined, I mean, what if I just happened to imagine the stuff that happened in the room, and what he said, what if my dream was just that, a dream?" I said. I don't want my family to be worried over something that could be imaginative. Or worry about me too much.

"Luna, think about it, it's somewhat unlikely, but it's still something you believe has happened." Staring at her I slowly nod my head.

"Well, then, it's depressing enough already, let's all go and hang out in the market, maybe we can find new things to buy!" Luka yelled. "Maybe we can bring others too? Ehm, that is if they agree to come with," said Storm.

We all left the kitchen, after we finished making plans for the little market trip. I head upstairs to quickly change into my normal outfit. A pair of black ankle combat boots, and black stockings that end mid thigh, and a white skirt with black polka dots, outlined with pink. A white crop top underneath, a white vest with a collar, held together only by a single small belt buckle in the middle of my chest, and the vest spreading over my body loosely and the front open, showing my stomach. The bottom of the vest being frilly and ending just below the line of my shorts. A pair of black fingerless gloves, with a buckle around my wrists. And a cloak that looks like flames adorn my body. A belt that goes across my back under my arms, and over my chest holds the cloak together, by my collar bone. I allow my bangs to be swept to the side as my long hair flows out behind my head.

"That looks better." I say to myself, as I look in the mirror. "Luna, are you ready to go?" I heard, muffled, through the closed doors. "Yep! I'll be right there!" I quickly grab a small shoulder bag with money inside, and put it on. I then open the door, greeted with Rose, wearing her normal long red top, zipped up the middle, black leggings, with armor on her legs.

"Come on, let's go wait for the others," said Rose as she dragged me through the halls to go downstairs and wait in the main room. "Who else is coming with us?" I asked, as pain began to build up in my arm, from being dragged so hard. "Sylvia, Rin, Yuki, Ryuu, Takeshi, I don't know about the Redfox's, they said maybe, the older ones aren't coming, they all went on a massive job, Sakura, Reiko, Jordan, Raiden, and that's just about it, everyone else is busy with family, or they just didn't want to come."

By the time she finished relaying who was coming with, we reached the large room, and headed towards the bar like area on the side, connecting the kitchen and the main room together. "Lisanna!" I yelled, "May I have a chocolate milkshake please?"

The small white haired girl nodded as she went into the kitchen to retrieve the requested drink.

"Hi mom!" I heard Rose yell, just as Lisanna placed the drink in front of me. I turned around to be face to face with Erza. "H..hello Erza," the scarlet haired woman backed up a little. "Hello Luna, are you feeling better?" I looked at her with a smile, "Yep! I'm feeling a lot better." A look of relief seemed to pass over her face, "Okay, that's good, and tell any adult, preferably myself, if something seems off or odd to you okay?" I did a quick nod. "Good," and with that she left to stop my father and Gray, from fighting, only to get pulled into the fight herself.

I turn back to continue drinking my chocolate milkshake, and little by little all the people coming with, started coming down, and soon enough everyone was ready to go.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" I yelled, as I ran out the large front door, spinning in circles until I quickly fell down from the dizziness and wet grass. Laughing, I stood up and tackled my brother, "Slowpoke!"

"You seem surprisingly energetic all of a sudden Luna," I heard as I turned towards Sylvia. "Well, I do feel a lot better, no more bad guys, most likely for now, so I want to enjoy it while I can, oh, look at the time we better get going, or else we'll never have time to look around."

Our group of energetic, calm, loud, quiet, and all sorts of kids headed down to the market in the main part of Magnolia. The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch, and a bunch of us came home with a bunch of new goodies. "Hey sweetie," I turn to my left to see father standing beside me. "Hey dad," I could see new bruises forming on his face and arms. "Don't keep secrets from us again okay? We're supposed to help each other out, no matter what, we're a guild, no, we're family," for the first time in a long time, my father was being wise. "Well, I would talk to you more, but Ice Princess has been getting on my nerves lately, he won't admit that he took my cookies, gotta go." I look off in the direction my father ran, and began laughing. _I took your cookies dad, you said I can have them, but you look like you're having fun, so I guess I'll keep quiet about it._

The day is soon over, exhausted, I head to my room, and get ready for bed. "You'll regret crossing me, because now, you and your guild will suffer immensely," I heard his voice say, as I began to get dizzy, and my vision darkened as I tried to walk to my bed. I heard myself fall, and a few moments later, the door opened, muffled voices surrounded me, and I felt someone pick me up. I heard yelling, something was happening, and I couldn't do anything, my eyes closed, and my body became still. I am in complete darkness.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	9. Information Search

"Have fun, little princess," his voice echoed, as I am trapped in darkness. What is going on? What is happening?! "Luna! Is that you!?"

* * *

Natsu's POV

As I was getting ready for bed, I heard a loud thump coming from my daughter's room. I ran as fast as I could, yelling to get everyone's attention. I opened her door, to see her sprawled out on the ground. "Luna!" I yelled, I then turned to the open door, "Someone! Get Wendy! PLEASE!" Everyone was soon by her door, or inside her room. "Help me carry her onto her bed," I said, worry outlining every word. Wendy began to heal her, but Luna's body began to shake violently. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled at Wendy, my daughter's body was drenched with sweat. Wendy continued to heal her the moment her body stopped shaking so violently.

"OH MY GOSH!" I turned to see Gray holding his son, Storm. Erza holding her daughter, Rosemary. Romeo, with his son Koku. And my wife, with Gajeel next to her, holding my son, Luka. All of the kids were passed out, drenched with sweat, and shaking.

Makarov walks into the room. "Gramps! What is going on? What's happening to the children?!" I yelled. A cold stare in his eyes, made everyone quiet, only the sounds of the passed out children were heard. "Someone is declaring war with us, and I believe it is the job these kids went on, that caused all of this." His words, made everyone shift in uncomfortable silence.

"Are they going to be okay?" I looked to see my wife with tears in her eyes, as Gramps replied, "I don't know, we can only hope for the best, but we will never give up." The children were brought to the infirmary, and laid down on the hospital like beds. I stood behind my wife, holding her, "It's going to be okay, alright Luce." My wife nods her head up and down slowly.

A guild meeting was held, with Lucy trying to calm the children's exceeds, in order to hear what was being said.

"Erza, what are we going to do? What if this disease spreads to all of us, or worse our children!" I heard one of the parents yell. "Calm down!" Even not at the peak of her anger, Erza still sends a shiver down my spine.

"We need to be calm in order to save them, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, we're going to the client's home for more information, and Wendy, because helping them causes them to shake violently, you need to come with us, Levy, you try and find out why this has happened to them, everybody else, if you can, go across this entire kingdom if you have to, to find information on this, if what happened to Luna is true, and what she heard is true, we may be in a more difficult situation than we thought. We shall head out tomorrow, no one messes with our guild, our family, and gets away with it!"

Upon receiving the instructions, the entire guild goes up in cheers. Myself along with everyone else headed back to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

I woke up to the sound of crying. I looked next to me, and Lucy is gone. I got up out of bed and headed towards the figure near the window. The moon was shining bright making Lucy look as beautiful as ever. "Luce? Hey, don't cry, think about the future, we'll save them okay?" Lucy looked up at me with a tear streaked face. "Oh Natsu, what happens if something is happening to them right now, like in their minds, and they're all alone? Having a battle in their minds?"

"Don't worry okay? They're strong kids, they're smart, and they'll do anything to get back to us. Come on, let's go back to bed." Helping Lucy up, I led her to the bed. I pulled her close to me and draped my arm over her waist. The smell of vanilla, strawberries, and honey wafting up my nose, I squeeze her tighter. We'll save them, I promise.

"Rise and shine lovebirds! Let's get to it!" I woke with a groan, to see Erza standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips, "Let's go, I don't want to waste any time, so hurry and change." She said that as she left the room. Lucy and I slipped into our normal clothes, and walked downstairs to meet up with Gray and Erza.

"Ready flame-brain?" I looked at Gray with an irritated expression, "You bet, ice princess!"

"Guuyyyss! Don't get in another fight now, we need to get going!" Uh-oh, Lucy was getting mad, "We'll finish this later Gray." I said, as we stared each other down.

The four of us traveled quickly by train, to the next city. Though, I don't remember most of the conversation, as my mind was concentrated on not vomiting.

"We're here, let's go." Erza said, the tension and stress visible within her voice. We walked down the many streets until we finally came across the large house, in which the client's lived.

Lucy knocked on the door. "Listen whatever you want please…" The short man, stood there in awe as he became quiet. "Are you the Fairy Tail people who were sent to do the job, well, here's your money, and I'll take the stone." The short man stood there, looking irritated, and in a hurry.

"I'm sorry sir, we're not the ones who went on the mission, it was our kids, but you see, something happened, and now they're all ill, we want to know more about the stone, do you think you can tell us?" I stared at the man, and when Erza mentioned how the children fell ill, fear spread across his face, and then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I have no time for that I really need that stone…" The man's sentence trailed off again when he saw Gray giving him a death glare. A loud gulp could be heard. "Listen old man, you're going to tell us about the stone, even if we have to pry it out of you," Gray threatened.

"Uhh… uhh… very well then. Please, come in and enter." The short man, showed us to the small room full of different antiques.

"First off, what exactly is so important about that stone?" Lucy asked, eager to get some answers. The short, older man looked at us with a semi-smug look, "The stone is a healing one, where, depending on the size of it, one can make a wish, and it will heal them. But that's not all, these stones, they're rare, they've been guarded for so long, but I just could not see my dear daughter being sick and in pain all the time, so I sent out that request."

Thinking hard, Erza soon found another question to ask, "How did your daughter get sick, if you don't mind me asking?"

The man looked at the ground, "Well, she wanted to join a merchants guild, and she tried it out for a bit, one of her jobs were to get that stone, but something happened, then she and her teammates fell ill, this happened about a couple weeks ago."

"Alright, well here is the stone, thank you for answering our questions," said Lucy, and with that, we quickly left after receiving the reward money.

"So it's not something personal, it's something to do with someone wanting power," Gray said as we were walking back to the train station, "That's the most obvious answer."

"But who and why, is what we need," said Lucy, "I hope no one else goes up there for the time being."

The group headed back to the guild, wondering what they're next step should be. "I have an idea!" I know exactly how to find out more information, it's crazy, but if it helps us get our children back, it's worth it. I stood there smiling like a maniac towards my fellow teammates.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	10. Darkness and Ideas

Storm's POV

What is happening? What is going on? In the distance I heard a voice, "Have fun, little princess." His voice echoed throughout the darkness that surrounds me. _Little princess?_ I immediately thought of Luna, that guy, that thing, called Luna that. "Luna! Is that you!?" I yelled. I closed my eyes, pretending we were running around the guild. I hate the darkness so much.

"Storm?" I barely heard it, almost a whisper. "Yeah! It's me! Is that you Luna?!" I yell back to the nothingness spread before me. "Storm! Where are you! I can't see anything! Are you okay? Do you know what is happening?" I run towards the direction in which her voice was coming from.

"Luna! I'm coming!" I yell.

"Storm!? Luna!? What's going on, why can't I see," I slow down as another voice appeared. "Koku!?" I yell.

"Yeah!?"I heard him reply.

"Run towards the sound of my voice, I'm going towards Luna! Luna! You too! Keep talking!" Luna began to sing instead, trying to keep her voice steady, as the fear began to shake her words.

"Old friend, I can see you, you're right there, old friend, I swear, the bond between us will never be broken, you start walking in the infinite wilderness, hold back tears, and move towards tomorrow, I'm the star that's meant for you, so I shine bright, this song is meant for you, so show me your smile."

"Keep going Luna!" I yell, just as I bump into something, a chorus of 'ow's' echoed, and the singing stopped.

"Koku? Luna?" I asked. "Yes Storm?" They both replied, their voices right in my ear. "Oh thank goodness!" I pulled them both in for a hug.

"Is this a dream?" I heard Luna ask, as I held their hands, so we don't lose each other. "Honestly, I don't know what this is."

Koku suddenly stiffened. "Koku, what's wrong?"

The young boy replied, "I'd heard something." Listening more carefully, I heard it too, a moan of pain.

"I think the others are here too," Koku said, pulling Luna and I somewhere.

"Luka!? Rose!?" A faint yet audible sound came from the direction we were heading.

"Storm? What are you doing in my dream?" Rose's voice sounded sleepy.

"I don't think this is a dream Rose, keep talking, we need to find you." I replied.

"We?"

"I'm here, and so is Koku, and Luna," I could feel Luna trying desperately to find her friend, "Hey Rose, come look for us, follow our voi!..."

I felt Luna fall, and I fell with her, pulling Koku with me too. "Ouchy, my face," I heard the two girls say. Then out of nowhere I heard laughter, the sweet sound of laughter.

"I can't believe we bumped into each other's faces!" yelled Luna, "Hey, give me your hand, so we don't lose each other."

"Hey Luna, why don't you just use your fire as a light source? So we can see?" I then heard the sound of a slap.

"Shoot, why didn't I think of that! Thanks Luka!" And the young mage let go of my hand. "Luka?"

Luna's fire illuminated the small group and Luka was standing there, "Hey guys, what's up?"

I pulled them all in for a group hug, as Luna held the light above all of us.

And then it went dark again. "Huh? That's weird. My flames, they're gone. My magic, it's not working." The fear and dread in her voice was audibly clear.

"It's okay Luna, we'll be fine, we have each other," said Luka, as we all laced our fingers together once more.

"Any idea how we got here?" I asked, "More like what we're doing here?"

"What do you guys remember last? Maybe that will help us," replies Rose.

"His voice!" Luna yelled, making me jump. "He said something like, 'You'll regret crossing me, because now, you and your guild will suffer immensely,' and he also said to me, 'Have fun, little princess,' and I believe we were all getting ready to go to bed, I collapsed… as I was walking to my bed…" she said as her voice trailed off.

"I collapsed too, meaning we all must've collapsed, but if we collapsed at the guild, then how are we here?" I asked, eager to find answers.

"Luna you okay?" I heard Rose ask. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just scared, really scared," she replied.

"Maybe...maybe we aren't here, like with our bodies, but with our minds? Our families are probably worried sick, being unable to wake us up," said Koku.

"You're probably right, that thing probably trapped our minds in darkness as payback for what we did," said Luka, "Why don't we sit? I have a feeling we're going to be here for awhile."

* * *

Natsu's POV

"No way Natsu, just absolutely not! That's insane!" Erza yelled at me. "Why not? It'll lure him out, and we'll get him!" I retaliated.

"But what if you get sick huh? What if it gets all of us sick, and we never wake up from that sickness slumber, ever again!?" Erza was stressed, it flowed with every word she said.

"He may be right Erza." We all looked at Makarov as he stood there, "The stress of having children, and your will is colliding Erza, why don't you relax for a little bit? Go to the pool for a few hours." Erza stalked off to go cool off and think over things.

* * *

" _I have an idea!" I know exactly how to find out more information, it's crazy, but if it helps us get our children back, it's worth it. I stood there smiling like a maniac towards my fellow teammates._

" _What is your idea Natsu?" Lucy asked, with hope filling her eyes._

" _Why don't we go after the stone ourselves, lure him out, and get more info," I said with pride._

" _Are you crazy flame-breath! What if we end up like our children?!" Gray yelled._

" _We'll never know unless we try, and it's FOR our children, I want to save them as much as you do popsicle princess!" I yelled back._

 _I took a glance at Lucy, as the hope was slowly draining from her eyes._

" _Natsu, what do we do, if we try that, and we end up killing our children, that person-thing, he's in control of their minds right now, I..I don't want that to happen to them." Lucy said, as tears began to well up in her eyes._

" _Luce, we've got to try, I've got to try, I miss them too." I say, trying to get Lucy to calm down._

 _We continue our journey back home, and I tell my idea to Gramps, but then he walked off, leaving Erza to yell at me, but now he's telling me I'm right._

* * *

"Natsu, I give you permission to try this, but do not do anything that will put your life in danger, you got that? Because when all this is over, you will have your children waiting for you, with a smile on their face. I'll have someone notify their principal of this… predicament, so they are excused from school." And with that, Makarov went to sit at the bar, to watch over his children.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	11. A Fight with the Wrong Guild

"Natsu! You better be careful, you got that? Protect Lucy with all you've got okay, because if you die, and she is left unprotected, I will kill you," Levy said, as Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and myself headed out of the guild towards the mountains, to get the guy, who harmed our children. "You got it Levy! I won't let anything happen to her!"

 _If anything happens to more of my family, I will do everything I can to get them back, no matter what._ After a long ride, we reach the mountains, Lucy for once has proper attire.

"Alright! Let's do this!" I yell. And our group hurries up the mountain to save our children.

* * *

Author's POV? (I guess?)

Back at the guild, only half of the guild went out, the others, being too worried to leave their children alone, or let them go out and do their own thing, stayed back to watch over the children.

Mirajane also stayed back, not because of her children, but she wanted to watch everyone, and calm them down if they were to go crazy with fear. Her brother and sister went out with their children, and her children, to find more answers.

A large crash could be heard through the guild hall, as the front doors were burst open. "Hello puny fairies! We're here to destroy you!" Said a man who wore a cloak, and had an evil look in his eye, "I hope you all die, you nearly made our master unable to complete his greatest wish."

There were a group of about 5 people, 4 men and 1 girl. The girl looking about 15 years old, the males ranging between 17 and 30.

"Who are you calling puny fairies, you dumb jerks!" Everyone stared at Romeo as he yelled that. And after a brief moment, they all began to throw taunts at each other, meanwhile.

"We're a part of Black Sea, the future of the world, is a world where only we stand strong and proud, as everyone else crumbles beneath our feet." As the main guy said that, one man disappeared into the shadows, another man began to float, a clear use of gravity magic, the woman brought out a wand like object and began to move and destroy objects around them, the power to control things, another male snapped his fingers and a small tornado appeared in his hands, and the last male, the main one pulled guns out of nowhere, and shot one at Juvia, the bullet being able to harm her, magic shots are what the man have.

The remaining guild members began to fight of the intruders, but were inefficient, due to the lack of the stronger members.

Mirajane and many others team up to hold their ground, but ended up getting overwhelmed when Mira was snuck up on by the shadow man.

The Fairy Tail children were all hidden away during the fight. Asuka brought them to an underground safe house. "No one go up there okay? We need to be safe and alive to fight with all we've got when everybody else comes home, okay?" Asuka said to the children.

A knock is heard on the door. Rikuto got up and used his ability to temporarily see through walls. Stepping back, he whispered, "Don't open that door."

"Uh-uh-uh, too late for that now little ones, you're coming with us." Said the man with the gun magic, through the door. The man who used shadow magic, slipped into the room, and used sleep magic with a flick of his wrist and put all of the children to sleep, and let the leader of the group, into the room. "Hurry up and let's go, we don't want to run into trouble with the stronger ones."

And with that the majority of the children were taken away. And a simple note was left on the body of Mira.

Makarov picked up the note and read it, worry adorning his face as he was unsure how to approach things anymore.

Natsu's POV

"I can't believe we were there for hours, and he didn't show up, we even took quite a few stones." I said, upset that things didn't go as planned.

"Something else must be going on, this doesn't make sense. According to the kids, he came immediately after they got the stone, and the cave came alive too. None of that happened to us," Erza said.

All of a sudden Lucy stopped walking, and fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. Gray also stopped moving, and began to look at the ground, the anger rising within him is quite obvious.

"Lucy! Gray! What is going on…." Erza's voice trailed off as she said that. Conflict and anger could be seen in her eyes.

"Guys? What's happening?" I asked, being so confused as to what was going on.

 _Someone please, help us. We've been kidnapped, help us, please. The guild hall is in ruins please, help us, Fairy Tail, please._

The small voice kept repeating itself over and over again in our heads, until eventually it vanished.

"Guys, let's follow that voice and find out what happened." I let my spiky hair cover my eyes.

How dare those people kidnap our children. I swear on my life I will rescue them. I look up at the sky, and scream with all my might, allowing my flames to spread around me. "We'll get them back! We won't stop until we get them back!" I scream.

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, let's go save the children, Wendy, Carla, go back to the guild and heal the injured, I'm counting on you."

"You got it Erza," Wendy replied, before Carla grew her wings, and picked Wendy up, heading in the direction of the guild.

The rest of us ran off in the direction we heard the voice fade into, and after running for awhile, we heard the voice again, and then it stopped. The child probably got caught. "Let's go guys! This is for Fairy Tail!" I yelled, there is no way I'm letting someone ruin the happiness our guild built up.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	12. Starting the Rescue Mission

Luna's POV

"Hey guys, I wonder what everyone is doing," I say to the others as we continue to sit there in the darkness.

"I'm pretty sure they're trying to figure out a way to bring us back." I heard Rose say.

"Guys, I feel dizzy," I heard Storm say, as I place my hand on his head to try and steady him. I felt him slip from my grip and collapse, "Storm!" I yelled.

"Koku!" I heard Rose say, after I heard someone else collapse. "What's going on Luka? I'm scared," I say as I squeeze my brother's hand.

I reach my hand out to grab Rose's hand, but the moment I touch her hand, it slips from my grasp as I heard her collapse too.

"Luka, I'm so scared, I'm really scared," I say as my speech became incomprehensible, and tears run down my face.

I feel Luka's hand slip from my grasp, "Luka! No!" Then I felt myself, falling into the darkness, unable to see, feel, or hear anything.

Next thing I know, I wake with a jolt, and light could be seen. A small torch was hung up on the wall. I look around the room. It looks like a cave, a large cave with iron bars blocking the entrance.

"Luna?"

I turn to my left to see almost all the Fairy Tail kids staring at me with awe.

"Luka? Storm? Rose? Koku? You're all alive!"

I stare at the group, "What's going on? What happened?"

"Luna, you guys were unconscious, ever since the night you guys went on that job. Then your parents went out to the client, to find more information, but then some guys came to our guild, blew the front door open, and kidnapped all of us kids, leaving the adults back at home." I look at Asuka as she said that, anger rising up in my body, I clench my fists.

"Did they hurt any of the smaller children?" I look at Rose to my right, she took the words right out of my mouth.

"No, none of us were hurt, it was just sleep magic, and you guys were already out," a moment of silence, then Asuka continued, "I just can't believe how quickly we were taken out, just by a little magic."

"Don't worry Asuka, we'll find a way out of here, and get back to our parents." I say, with a large grin.

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _I can't take it anymore. My children, my poor, beautiful, wonderful children. They've been taken, and I can't do anything._

I look down at Natsu, petting his head as he lies down in my lap, to keep the nausea from appearing once more. We took a train in the direction of the child's voice.

"Who do you think it was?" I ask, looking at the others. "Lukas Groh, most definitely," I heard Erza reply. Thinking back to when the children were younger, I remembered Cana saying something about that.

"I hope they're all okay."

"Of course they're okay, they're Fairy Tail kids, nothing going to stop 'em, or make them give up," Gray replied.

I close my eyes, to try and calm my fast heartbeat.

* * *

" _Momma! Momma! Tell the story again! The one where you and daddy met!" I looked at little Luna as she said that, holding a sleeping 5 year old Ryuu in my arms._

" _That story again? We heard it before!" Yelled Luka._

" _But it's a princess story with dragons! It's the best!"_

" _Is not!"_

" _Is too!"_

" _Luka, Luna." I say calmly._

 _The children look up at me and knew instantly to calm down. "Yes momma," they reply._

" _Good, now I'll tell that story again, but tomorrow, Luka gets to choose a story, okay?" I smile gently at my children, as the both nodded their heads._

 _I begin the story, "Okay, so once upon a time, there was a lovely princess, and she left her castle, to go on an adventure by herself. She went shopping for new things when she heard a famous name, "Salamander," she rushed out to meet him. Then, someone else goes up to the man, thinking he was somebody else, and dismisses him. The princess however, was drawn into the man called, "Salamander," but for an unknown reason. The other man accidentally pushes the princess, and she realized she fell under a spell, she ran to the other man, and to thank him she paid for his meal. The princess began to talk about her adventures, and what she wanted to do, join a guild. Later on, the princess was invited to a party, but the party was a trap. She was then saved by the mysterious man, and proved himself to be the real, "Salamander," putting the imposter to shame. The mysterious man, now known as Natsu, took the princess, now known as Lucy, to his guild, the one she wanted to go to, and from then on, the two had been partners."_

 _I finished my story and looked at the kids, sleeping with a tight embrace on each other. "So I'm guessing that you're the princess, and I'm the mysterious man."_

 _I turn to look at the bedroom door, "Shush Natsu, you'll wake the kids!" I whispered. I place Ryuu down on the other bed in the small room, and walked over to Natsu, and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy Natsu," I say into his chest. After giving him a tight squeeze, I moved back and looked into his eyes. "I love ya, Luce," He says. "I love ya too, Natsu." I replied, as he gave me a kiss on the lips._

* * *

"Lucy!"

I awoke with a jolt. "We're here weirdo, what's with that look?" I heard Natsu say.

"What look?"

"That look on your face, you look like you're really happy, but right about to cry at the same time," He said as we got off the train.

"It was probably my dream Natsu."

"Oh, a dream, and what was it about Lucy?" Erza asked.

I reply, "A long time ago, when I retold stories of our adventures, to our children…" My voice trailed off. I miss them so much, I really do hope they're okay.

And that's when I heard it.

 _Help! We're stuck somewhere Fairy Tail, please help! They're okay! Luna, Luka, Rose, Koku, and Storm are fine! But we're all going to be stuck in some sort of jail cell, help! Ple…_

Judging by how the others stopped too, they also heard it. "Let's go, and find them guys." Gray said as he took off running.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	13. The Fight for our Lives

Luna's POV

"Why!?" I scream, unable to break out of the cage that holds us. "This is unfair! Why! Why!?" I collapse to my knees, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Luna! Calm down! We'll get out."

I turn to face my brother, anger seeping out of me, "How can I calm down! More than half the children here are scared, I'm scared! I want to go home, where mom and dad, where all of our parents are waiting for us." Unable to keep my tears in I let them flow down my cheeks.

"Hush Luna, it's okay," Grace said as she captured me in a soft embrace.

"Aww, there are so many crybabies here, shut it!" We all looked at the iron bars, and there stood a group of people, most of which looked like guards.

"What do you want with us fleabag!" I screamed at the man in the center of them.

"Why, your powers of course, I need it to activate my little machine, so I can blast the harming stone's magic into the atmosphere." The man said nonchalantly.

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and I ran to the gate with such speed, I could feel the others staring at me with awe. "Listen you sadistic weirdo, you will NOT take our families' pride by subjecting us to such a thing," I hiss at him, between the bars.

"Oh looky, the princess' daughter, how fun, take her away to the chamber." I froze. _Princess._ My mother. The stories. Our happiness. I can feel my anger boiling up in me, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY OUR HAPPINESS!" I screamed at him, I took a fire filled punch and flew it at the iron bars. His smug look disappeared when he saw that I dented the bars.

"Z..Zenith! Put her to sleep!" Immediately I felt drowsy, and I collapsed. But before my eyes could close, I could hear Luka yelling. I feel myself being pulled away, and I saw one other also being pulled away. "Ryuu…" I said, reaching my hand out to grab my brothers' but then everything went to darkness, as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rose's POV

The entire group stared at the spot where Luna and Ryuu were taken. Another cage appeared around them, preventing us from keeping them here. The individual cages brought them closer to the iron bars, and it melded together. The guards opened up the main gates, and took them away from us. And as if on cue, Luka started screaming and yelling.

"Give them back! Give me my siblings back! I won't let you harm them! Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

"Luka!" I snapped, "We won't be able to save them if you go on a rampage like that, if you don't keep your emotions under control, you're going to kill all of us here! Now calm down!"

"Rose, what would you do if Takeshi was taken from you, if almost everyone in your family was taken from you, what would you do," I heard him reply, his head hung low.

I hesitated. I don't know what I would do. "I…" My voice trailed off. "Exactly," He said.

"We'll get out of here and save them okay?"

"Ehm, does anyone else wonder how Luna was able to use her fire?" I looked at Lukas as he said that.

And then I realized, we were in a room in which we cannot use magic. When we woke up the others told us where we were, and what happened. Then soon afterwards, they told us if how none of them could use magic, something was repressing their powers.

"That's true…" I said, as my voice trailed off in confusion. "Your sister is strong Luka, and she'll protect Ryuu with her life, don't worry so much, we're Fairy Tail." I saw Storm saying that as he hugged Luka. I stared at them in awe, they were the opposite of their parents. While Gray and Natsu, fought a lot, and cared for each other without showing it, Storm and Luka had an obvious brotherly love, much to their father's dismay.

My head jolted up as a blood curdling scream pierced my ears. "LUNA!" I screamed. The scream continued. My body began to shake, and my mind racing. What were they doing to her? If we're all to go through that, I'm afraid.

Another scream appeared a few moments after, though not Luna's, it was Ryuu's. Luka began to scream and yell, and in the distance, Luna could be heard screaming and yelling to.

Then we all heard it. The loud snap, as if something split in half. Everything went quiet, then another scream, and another, and another. All of them were Luna's, and then it suddenly stopped.

"Do you think she might've… ya know…" I heard Sylvia ask quietly.

"Don't think that!" Luka yelled, "She's alive! Not dead, she must've just passed out!"

Then came another sound, we heard the loud explosion, just before we see debris fly from the far side of the cave.

"Team Natsu is here! Ready to take back our family ya jerks!"

The entire group of children stared at them in awe, including myself. "Mom?" I said, the moment I saw scarlet hair.

"Hey sweetie, hold on. Natsu, CALM DOWN, you're going to scare the children again!"

"DAD!" Yelled Luka, "Luna! Ryuu! They've been taken away! But I..I don't know where exactly, we were trapped here!"

Upon hearing this, Natsu ignored my mother, and ran off in the direction Luka was pointing. Lucy also heard what was said and stood frozen for a moment, and then she ran after her husband.

Gray froze the iron bars, and my mother slashed at the iron bars, to destroy the entrance to the jail cell. Being successful, the children ran to my mother, and Gray, all except Luka. He ran after his parents.

"Natsu! Lucy! I expect you to be able to bring them back!" My mother yelled.

Gray and my mom escorted us from the place. When I looked behind me, it was a large warehouse, now with a gaping hole where we were exiting the place.

"Oi! Erza!" We all looked up at the voice, to see Lisanna waving her hand over the side of Blue Pegasus' ship, now Fairy Tail's, Christina.

The ship landed and began to board the children on. I stood in awe of the ship, only having seeing it a few times. It reminded me of the story that my mother told me, of how some of the major guilds combined into one, because of all the confusing interrelationships, as well as the fact that some guilds were destroyed from the inside out.

"Lisanna!" My mother yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts, as I got onto the ship. "Get the kids home safely! Gray and I are going to help Natsu and Lucy, and tell Wendy to be ready!"

With a nod, Lisanna yelled something to Hibiki, the pilot of the ship, and we began to lift into the air, heading towards the guild.

Without thinking, I jumped off the ship. There was no way I was going to leave one of my best friends in there. I heard thumps behind me and I looked, to see Koku, and Storm there with me.

"Thanks guys! Now, let's go save our comrades!" The three of us went charging back into the warehouse, catching up to Gray and my mother.

"What are you guys doing here!? You should have gone back to the guild!" Storm's father said.

"There's no way we're leaving our friends in there Pops, we just got to go and save them." Storm replied, staring down his father.

"Geez, you guys remind me of when I was younger, stubborn and crazy, like you guys," Gray said with laughter, "Come on, let's go."

Our group ran past the destroyed cell, and down the hall. What greeted us is not pleasant at all.

Luna and Ryuu were hanging limp from some sort of machine, as a man prodded them with something. Natsu and Lucy were fighting guards, along with Luka, none of them able to get to Luna and Ryuu.

Our group dispersed into the fight, and more guards came out. Koku did his best but was only able to give Natsu support magic. I ran alongside my mother, slashing at all the guards, to get closer to the limp bodies. Gray was freezing the guard's feet, and then kicking them unconscious, with the help of Storm.

Luna let out another scream. I turned to look, and I see tubes connected to small, but what appeared to be, deep cuts, on her body. The tubes, sucking out the magic in her body.

The guards seemed to be defeated, and we advanced towards the man. I took another step forward, but we were all flown back. I look up to see a man standing in front of them holding his palm up towards us.

Natsu shot up, and ran, full-force towards the man, and engaged in battle with him. Three others also appeared.

A man with a gun, shot at us, hitting the wall behind us, the bullet flew out of the wall and nearly hit my mom. Magic bullets. He shot again, but my mother blocked it with one of her swords. My mother took him on.

Gray got attacked with a mini tornado. And began to challenge that man.

"Stay back kids! We've got this!" Yelled Lucy as she went to attack the last person, who used her wand to pick up rocks and threw them at Lucy.

Storm, Luka, Koku, and I stared in awe at them. Natsu used his fire to push against the gravity change, Erza as her quick reflexes stopped the bullet in its path and reflects it back to the shooter, Gray as he uses his ice to block the mini tornados and to hold his ground when they come near him, shooting icicles at the other man, and Lucy using her whip to redirect the trajectory of the rocks and other debris, and calling upon Virgo to help her.

I rethink the story that Takeshi told me. The gravity controller, the bullet dude, the wand lady, the tornado guy, and the shadow man. _Wait._ The shadow man isn't here, there are only four of them. I quickly turn around and push the others away, as I yell, "Watch out!"

Something sharp slices across my back as I push the others away, and fall onto the ground.

"Rose!" Koku yelled, running to me, to try and heal me. "I'm fine," I replied.

I stood to face the shadow man. "You children are such pests." His voice rough and ragged.

He slipped into the shadows again and appeared behind us, but I was ready with my sword and slashed across his chest, leaving a trail of blood.

"Open! Gate of the Fox! Vulpecula!" A fox like creature, the size of a dog, appeared beside us, and began to attack the man. The fox jumped, its jaw wide open, as the man put up his arm to block the bite. The man screamed in pain, as I saw Vulpecula's teeth sink into his arm, and blood dripping onto the ground.

Storm used water to encase the man, and stopped him from moving or getting away. Koku yelled, "Arms!" And I felt myself being enchanted with the strengthening magic. Looking at the man with a dead eye, Vulpecula jumped off, as I lunge forward, sword in my hand, and injure the man heavily.

I am about to knock him out with a hit to the head, when suddenly my arms felt numb. I hear him laughing. I collapse to the ground and I hear the others collapsing to the ground.

"No! Mom! Dad! Everyo-AHHH!" I could hear Luna yelling and screaming. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Luna's POV

I woke with a jolt as searing pain came from my side. I try to move but I couldn't. I look around me, my vision blurry as my eyes settled on Ryuu hanging beside me, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Luna, I..I tried to stop them, but I couldn't." He said as he noticed that I am awake.

"Hush Ryuu, it's okay, there's no need to cry." I replied. I felt another sharp pain and I look for the source. A man holding a dagger, slicing into my skin. I spat at him, and he looked and me for a moment, and dug the blade into me further. I gasp in pain as black spots clouded my vision once more.

"I think that's enough for now," the man said.

"Who are you?" I ask, as I look around, trying to find a way out.

"You won't get out mini princess, you're locked pretty well. I'm Cayde, nice to meet you." His smile was a wicked one. How can he be so sickeningly polite after doing all this, _while_ doing all this?

I snarl, and growl at him. "No no little doggy, you don't want your brother to be hurt now would you?" I stopped immediately. "You wouldn't dare," I reply.

I gasp in pain again as he stuck tubes into the cuts he made.

 _What is this machine?_ Then I felt it. My magic power disappearing as the machine began to suck it all up. I scream. It felt like my skin was being torn off of my body, like every cell in my body was dying, and my insides were melting and dissolving.

Then it all stopped. I looked up at the man, trying to catch my breath. "You dirty creep!" I yelled, as I spat in his face again.

"You'll regret that milady." He replied as he made quick yet deep cuts into Ryuu's body and shoved another tube into the cuts. "No," I whisper, seeing my brother close his eyes in pain.

The machine started again, and Ryuu began to scream, piercing my ears. "NO! RYUU! NO!" I screamed and yelled, my anger boiling once again.

That's it. I can't take it anymore. My anger boiled up inside of me and I snapped the chain holding my right arm, in half, and with another flame filled punch, I punched the man square in the face.

Immediately afterwards, I couldn't breathe, something was pushing against my throat, choking me.

Then I felt a blade stab me, and another tube being threaded through the deep cut. I desperately needed to breathe, and as if my wishes were being heard, the pressure against my throat disappeared.

"If you try something like that again, your brother will not be guaranteed his safety." Hi hissed at me.

Then the sharp pains were back. Once. Twice. Three times. Each being more painful than the last. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

"Team Natsu is here! Ready to take back our family ya jerks!" _Dad?_ How is it that he's here? I hope he doesn't get hurt trying to save me. I… _Darkness._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	14. An Unexpected Turn

Ryuu's POV

The pain was unbearable, I am so weak. I was unable to help or save my sister, and now she is passed out next to me. I cry silently to myself. I failed. I failed miserably. I shouldn't even call myself her brother.

"Ryuu! Luna!" My head snaps up, to see the familiar blonde and salmon hair. "Mom! Dad! Luna passed out! These chains are strong!"

"Don't worry lil' bro! We're gonna get you out of here!" I heard as I saw Luka run in, and tears of relief, from seeing my family, prodded at the corners of my eyes. I continued to hang limp on the wall.

I hear a growl coming from the man, "Guards! Get rid of those intruders!" And immediately I saw people coming from other rooms.

Moments later, Erza, Gray, Storm, Rose, and Koku arrived. And the guards were quickly defeated.

But before they could get to me and free myself and Luna, those weird people came back.

The real fight began, the gravity dude is fighting my dad, and my mom is fighting the wand lady. The tornado guy is against Gray, Erza is fighting off the man with magic bullets. Lastly, Rose, Luka, Storm, and Koku were fighting the shadow man.

After a few moments of fighting, they all began to collapse. "No! Mom! Dad! Everyo-AHHH!" Luna must've woken up in the middle of the fight, but now that she's awake, they began to take her magic again.

"No!" I screamed. I felt myself become even more limp. As the sleeping magic began to take toll on all of us.

 _No._

 _It can't be._

 _Our family can't be losing._

I heard a loud gasp from Luna, indicating the end of the magic pulling for a little bit.

"You," she said as she spat on the ground, "You hurt my family and my friends, you've messed with my happiness, and now, you're going to pay!"

I hear three more snaps as she yanks the chains out of the concrete wall, and allows fire to envelop her body.

She was right about to attack but then the man yelled, "Black Shades! Take her down!"

And then the people who attacked the guild appeared, in a fighting stance. The five people worked well together. Wand lady and gravity dude helped the movements of their partners. Tornado guy helped manipulate the magic bullets of the other man. And the shadow guy threw knives and daggers.

Luna is so weakened from the machine, she could barely control her fire. And she was quickly pinned to the ground.

"No, I..I have to get up, I have to fight." She said before she began to violently cough, as her blood dripped to the floor.

"You can't beat us." I looked up to see the lady talking, with no emotion in her gray eyes or voice, almost like a robot. "We're the Black Shades, of Black Sea. I, Nova, user of a type of Command Magic. He, Zenith, manipulator of Shadows. He, Jynx, user of Bullet Magic. Jonah, manipulator of gravity. Doromer, user of Storm Magic. And lastly, the leader of this guild, the leader of us all, Cayde, manipulator of minds, able to use Mind Control Magic." The six of them laughed. A long, eerie, creepy, _evil_ laugh.

"You will never be able to defeat us, you puny fairies," Cayde hissed.

"What do you mean never," Rose coughed, as she suddenly begins to slowly get up.

"Y..yeah, we're going to b..beat ya," said Storm as he got up, followed by Koku.

"Because we're Fairy Tail," said Luka, standing proud and tall.

"What!? What is happening!? Zenith!" Yelled Cayde, as he stared at the shadow man. Zenith shrugged his shoulders, and with a deep, thick voice, he replied, "A possible side affect that only happens to children, they don't fall asleep for long, that's why I kept having to use my magic on the way here, they kept wakin' up."

"Are you serious!? You idiot! Why don't you just put 'em to sleep again!" Yelled Doromer, bringing his hand down, slapping Zenith across the face.

"My magic needs to regenerate more, I think it's because I left them in a sleeping phase for so long, my magic barely affects them anymore."

Cayde suddenly appeared in front of Zenith, and stabbed him. "You insolent boy! You're useless!"

"You shouldn't do that," I looked towards Luna, as she was struggling to get up. "You guys are guild mates, a family, comrades, _friends_ , you shouldn't be hurting each other, that's not fair."

The six people stared at Luna, and using that distraction, Rose freed me from my chains, and with a thump, I landed clumsily on the ground.

Then, unexpectedly, they ran. They ran away from the fight.

"Cowards!" Luka yelled at them, and then his eyes landed on Luna, now lying on the ground in pain.

 _Wait.._

I think I just saw his eyes turn red for a moment. The pain must be causing me to hallucinate.

We heard footsteps coming down the hall, and our heads snapped up ready to fight. But instead of an enemy, Wendy came running in, along with the other unharmed guild members.

"Oh my gosh! Luna! Ryuu! Koku, come help me heal them!" Wendy yelled, immediately running over to Luna, and Koku came running to me, after he quickly healed Rose's cut on her back.

The other guild members were carrying out our parents, baffled that they were defeated in such a lame way. The other kids also went out, following them. Luna had to be carried out, to who knows where.

I stand up, getting ready to walk, with the help of Koku. I take a step, and that is it. I fell down, my vision resorting to darkness, and a numb pain in the back of my head. I could hear yelling in the distance, as my body became limp. Then, _darkness._

* * *

Luna's POV

I look around the bright, white room, my head filled with a dull pain.

"Oh good, you're up." I look towards my right at the cheerful Wendy. "You're cuts should heal soon, so no more fighting for a bit, and don't strain your body too much, okay?"

I nod my head, and she smiled to me, and began to replace my bandages around my torso, wrists, ankles, and head.

I look to the bed next to me, and see Ryuu sleeping peacefully with minor injuries, except for his torso.

"What is today?" I ask.

"Today is Monday, and don't worry, you're off the hook for any homework, school, and such because of what has happened," Wendy replied, as she finished replacing the last of the bandages.

"What about the others?"

"Unharmed and healthy, except they're really drowsy because of all the sleep spells put onto them, but other than that they're at school right now."

I groan and flop back onto the bed, nestling my head into the pillow.

 _Why? Why did they run instead of fight us? Do they have no pride? Are they afraid?_

"Luna?" Snapping out of my thoughts I looked at Ryuu, who had just woken up.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

We stared at each other for a long time, the awkward silence enveloping us.

I begin to laugh, "I'm fine silly, Fairy Tail protected me, us, of course we're all okay."

Ryuu and I look at each other and smile. I look back towards the lights against the blank ceiling and close my eyes. Sleep, taking over my body in an instant, once again.

" _Luna! Go! Run! Get away from here!" I turn around, and my heart melts. "I'm not going to run you idiot! I'm never going to give up! I'm not going to run away!" I yell back at him._

 _I turn my back towards him again, and face the enemy that stands before me. A giant castle like tower, the symbol of Black Sea, a dark BS in the shape of a wave._

" _Luna! Please! I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want you to be taken! Especially from your family! Fairy Tail!" I look back again, tears welling up in my eyes. "Exactly! They're my family! And for Fairy Tail, we protect our family, whatever the cost!"_

" _Don't be stupid Luna! This is my problem! My fight! Your family happens to be part of it to, but in a completely different way!"_

" _You think I don't know that! It's because it's your fight that propels me to fight with you! We're partners! Comrades!"_

 _I run into the tower, leaving him shocked far behind me. I heard him yell my name and take off after me. But the building is magic, and we got quickly separated._

 _I look at the path ahead of me and continue running, I need to save her, I need to free her, for HIM._

 _Suddenly, the walls morphed again and I was trapped in a dark room. I was about to punch through the wall, but then I heard it. "Luna." It was barely a whisper. I stopped, and turned around._

 _The room was on fire, and it wasn't a room anymore, it was a cave. And there were Fairy Tail people everywhere, slain. Blood on the walls and the floor. I look at my body, blood was splattered across my clothing._

 _The walls looked like they had faceless souls moving about. I can hear screaming. And crying. The flames continued to lick at my skin._

" _Luna!"_

 _I turn around._

With a gasp I jolt up.

"Woah, Luna, calm down, it's okay, you're here with us okay?"

I continue breathing deeply as Wendy rushed over to me, and held me comfortably against her. I nuzzle my head into her chest and cried. Tears were in constants streams, falling out of my eyes.

Wendy just say there petting my head, saying that it will all be okay.

"Is it still Monday?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yes, it is," she said with a smile, "You should be able to go back to school tomorrow, you feelin' better?"

I nod my head slowly. "Good, now you can go back to sleep if you want or you can go out to the garden and get fresh air, but don't go if you feel sick okay? I'm sorry to leave you like this by the way, I have to go and tend to other matters."

"It's okay Wendy, you go do your thing, and I'll rest for a little bit, after some fresh air."

And with that, Wendy left the infirmary. I get out of the bed, and head to the large garden in the back.

The moment I step out the door, the night air chilled my skin. I take a deep breath, and slowly breathe out.

What in the world is going on?

I walk along the garden's path, the moon illuminating the many plants that surrounded me.

After a few minutes, I go back inside, and head to my room to sleep. Flopping onto my pillow, I close my eyes again.

School. Tomorrow. Shoot, it's going to suck majorly.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	15. A Brand New Day

"Lunaa, wakey-wakey."

I open my eyes to see Luka smiling at me. "You have school now weirdo, come on, get up and let's get changed."

With a groan, I lift myself off the bed, and stumble towards the bathroom, uniform in hand. I create a waterfall braid in my hair, and pin it to my head, after brushing my hair and my teeth.

I lift my shirt to look at my bandages again. I sigh, today is going to be a long and painful day, both physically and mentally.

I drag my feet and head downstairs, and quickly grab a piece of toast from the bar, where a breakfast buffet is set out. The occasion? Who knows Mira, Lisanna, and whomever unlucky person happens to be nearby go on a cooking frenzy and make a lot of food, for absolutely no reason.

"Yo, Luna! You okay?" I look up to see Gail looking at me, hands on her hips, leaning forward, and with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Hello Gail, and yes, I'm fine."

"Ya sure?"

"I said I'm sure Gail," I say with a laugh.

"Alrighty then, well, let's get goin' before we're late."

And at that, myself and all the guild kids headed off to school, laughing, yelling, and fighting, all the way there.

* * *

"Luna!" Marina Fairchild came running towards me.

"Oh, hi miss President!" I say, smiling towards the petite girl.

"How are you feeling Luna?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for your concern."

"Here, take this, I heard you were in some sort of predicament, so I got you this box of candies, I know it's not much bu..ahh!"

I take the box and immediately hug her, cutting off her sentence. "It's perfect, thank you so much!"

The bell rang, and we all headed to our next classes.

"Did you hear? That's the girl that apparently died, and now she's back alive!"

"Hey, look at her, I bet those injuries are fake, and she just wants attention."

"Look at those guild kids, thinking they're all high and mighty."

"ENOUGH!" I turn around to see everyone on edge and upset, especially Luka. And the people around us stood there, shocked.

"Guys…" I say, my voice trailing off, "Let's just go to class, okay?"

The others looked at me, bewildered, as the people around us continued to head to class. No doubt they were thinking that something is wrong with me, because I never turn down a fight. I never let insults towards my guild even be spoken. But just once I might have to, that is, until I figure everything out.

"But Luna!" I stare directly at Raiden Dreyar. "We will not, I repeat, will not get into fights, for once, please."

Everybody looked at me, mouths wide open. Their stares are becoming uncomfortable. I turn on my heel, and continue to head to class, walking quickly, to not be late. Classroom 2-C, just around the corner.

I quickly turn the corner, immediately running into somebody.

"Sorry!" I look up to see the victim of my actions. A dark haired boy, with vibrant blue eyes.

"Hey, it's no problem, it's my fault for not paying attention."

"What's your name?"

"Jason. Jason Marshall." He said with a smile.

"Well Jason Marshall, I hope to see ya around, gotta get to class, bye!" I say as I continue walking to my class.

"But wait! I don't know your name!" He yelled, just as someone yelled my name.

"Luna Dragneel! Wait up for us!" I stop walking, and turn around to see the Fairy Tail kids running after me. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason's smile get replaced with a look of horror, then he quickly walked away.

"Hurry up slowpokes, I'm the injured one, and I'm faster than all of ya!" I yell, trying to make them go faster.

And just as we all entered the door, the bell rang, and we quickly rushed to our seats.

* * *

After a really long time, and four long periods, it's lunch time.

We all head outside and flop down near the tree.

"Yo! Fairy kids! That's our spot ya know!" Yelled a random person.

"What do you mean your spot! We've been here since the first day a school, unlike you guys, _Wolfsbane._ "

"Why you!"

Someone from Wolfsbane yelled, as the members of both guilds turned to fight each other.

"STOP IT!" I scream, getting the attention of everyone. "For once! I would like one peaceful day at school! For once! It's not just guild versus guild here! There are normal students everywhere!" I yell, with a look of irritation upon my face.

Surprisingly, everyone obediently sat down, and the kids from Wolfsbane left.

I close my eyes and relax into the soft grass.

"Luunaa?" I open one eye and peek at Sylvia, poking my arm repeatedly.

"Yes Sylvia?" I reply.

"Uhm, my brother is wondering if you're okay."

"H..hey! I said not to mention me!" Storm yelled.

"No you didn't Storm!"

I laugh, my mood beginning to lighten up for a bit.

Sylvia and Storm continued their small sibling argument, and the others just sat down eating, and telling stories.

Lunch soon ends, and we head off for our last three periods of the day.

We were learning new mathematical formulas, in period seven, when the announcement bell rang.

"All guild students please report to the main office after school please, thank you."

I look over to Rose, who was sitting next to me.

I write on my book, _I wonder what's going on._

She wrote on hers, _I have no idea, I hope it's not anything bad._

We shrug our shoulders and continue to work, until at last, the final bell rang. We arrive at the main office to see a lot more people than we expected. There were about 20-30 kids for each guild.

"Hello students! You've been called here today, because the last of the children have arrived. So, you are now getting your new, modified schedules. You each had three extra classes, and you will cover your electives with these three classes. There will be gymnastics, fighting styles, and magic enhancement and basics classes. Your classes will now have different people in it, because as of now, you will all be separated, so please, try not to fight too much. Thank you!"

And with that we received our new schedules.

* * *

 _Homeroom - Class 2-A: 7:55 am - 8:25 am_

 _Period 1 - Reading and Writing 2: 8:30 am - 9:15 am_

 _Period 2 - Gymnastics: 9:20 am - 10:05 am_

 _Period 3 - Magic Enhancement and Basics: 10:10 am - 10: 55 am_

 _Period 4 - Mathematics 2: 11:00 am - 11:45 am_

 _Lunch: 11:45 am - 12:30 pm_

 _Period 5 - World History: 12:35 pm - 1:20 pm_

 _Period 6 - Fighting Styles: 1:25 pm - 2:10 pm_

 _Period 7 - Biology: 2:15 pm - 3:00 pm_

* * *

I stare at my schedule, "Oh my gosh, our classes changed so much!"

"One more announcement everybody! These classes will be in effect as of tomorrow, so please be ready!"

And then we headed home. Our group of friends chatting about our new schedules, and who is in whose class.

Turns out, all the magic students, had the same schedule for the new classes, the only differences in our schedules, are the core classes, and our homerooms. Rose, Storm, Luka, Gail, Grace, and Logan were in my homerooms, so we had the exact same schedules. The younger ones also got new schedules, so their lunch time is the same, but because of distance problems, we changed our lunch area, to a small field in the center of the school, with an even larger, cherry blossom tree.

"I can't wait for Magic Enhancement Classes! It sounds so awesome!" I look to see Rin and Yuki jumping up and down in excitement, as they said that at the same time. The Fullbuster twins being in sync, freaks me out every time.

"Hey, Luna." I turn my head around slightly, to see Rose.

"Yes Rose?"

She stops moving, "What's going on Luna?"

I stop walking too, and I become quiet. "I'm scared Rose. They..they ran off without even fighting, we don't know where they went. For all we know, they could be planning our deaths right now!"

"We'll stop them, okay Luna? So stop worrying about it, you're making everyone around you on edge."

I nod my head as Rose pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Rose."

* * *

We arrived at our boisterous guild.

"Luna! Come to the infirmary, let's change your bandages," yelled Wendy, as I followed her to the infirmary.

A few minutes later, she finished putting new bandages on.

"You injuries are looking better, have you felt intense pain?"

"No," I reply, "The pain is becoming more and more bearable."

With a nod she sends me off to eat dinner by pushing me out the door.

I head across the guild to the bar, and look at the new menu. It's always felt like a restaurant. Ordering which type of food we want, but it's free, and it's different everyday depending on what type of meals were cooked.

"Hey Luna! How can I help ya?"

"Hello Lisanna, I guess I'll take a strawberry soda float and a chicken sandwich please."

"Very well, I'll be right back," she says with a smile as she heads back into the kitchen.

I plop down onto one of the stools and rest my head in my arms.

"RRaahhhwwwrrr!"

I squeak and jump at the sudden sound, quickly turning around. Only to find Raiden laughing on the ground. I stand up, and pull him off the ground.

"What was that for Raiden!" I yell as I hold him by the collar of his shirt.

Still laughing, he replies, "Because I wanted to! Your reaction was priceless!"

"Idiot!" I scream as I punch his arm.

Crossing my arms, I look down and stare at him, "Don't do that again!"

"Luna, here's your meal!" I turn around and grab my food, "Thank you Lisanna!"

Walking quickly, I sit at a table, to get away from Raiden.

I begin to eat, taking a huge bite of the chicken sandwich.

"Hey Luna!" I look to my left to see my teammates. I quickly cover my mouth and wave my other hand. I take a sip of the float to wash the food down my throat. "Hey guys!"

They all sit down at the table with me and we strike a conversation.

"So, who is ready for our new classes tomorrow? I know I am!" Yells Storm, catching the attention of a few people.

"I like the new classes, but not so much the basics," I say, "I mean like, when are we ever going to need the formula for a circle on the battlefield?"

"You say that now Luna, but you never know. There could be this trap, and to get out, we need to answer math questions," Rose replied, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Rose," Luka said before he stuffed some grilled fish into his mouth.

"Kokuuu!" We all turn towards the middle of the guild, to see Juliet, Koku's little sister, running towards us.

Jumping into Koku's lap, he replies, "Yes Juliet?"

"Do you have candy I can have? Asuna and Eva got me candy, so I want to get them candy!"

"Sorry Juliet, I don't have any candy, why don't you ask dad? I'm pretty sure he'll give you some candy," Koku replied with a smile.

"Okay!" Juliet said, as she jumped off Koku's lap, running off to wherever their father was.

"Your sister is so adorable," I say, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"I'm scared she'll be really hurt one day, because I failed to protect her," Koku said, as he looked down.

"Don't worry Koku, you're plenty strong, and so is your sister, there is no reason to worry," Rose said with a smile on her face.

After that, we spent the night laughing, smiling, and retelling stories.

But, because of my injuries, and so much laughing, my body began to hurt, so I excused myself, and left.

I place my dishes in the kitchen sink, and then head up the stairs towards my room.

I go into my bathroom to take a shower. Carefully, I peel off my bandages, and place a magical ointment, to prevent it from getting wet, and burning from the hot water. I stare at myself in the mirror.

My guild mark. A multi colored one, the first of many. A larger mark, that is black and fads into white, with a smaller pink one in its center. I trace the outline of it, the movement tickling me, as the mark is on the right side of my mid-section. I'm glad it wasn't ruined when my body was being sliced.

I smile to myself, I remember when I got the mark.

* * *

" _Luna, you can't have a multi colored guild mark, it can only be one color sweetie." Mira said, as a sweat drop appeared._

" _But I don't want one color! I want a pink, white, and black one!" I yell._

" _Lucy? Natsu? Help please?" Mira asked my parents. Said people shook their head quickly, they've already tried, and failed immensely._

" _Give me the pink, white, and black one!" I scream again._

" _Luna, if I promise to try, will you agree to stop screaming?" Mira said, trying to calm down._

 _I stare at her with a pout, thinking it over. Then suddenly I smile, "Okay!" Then I skipped away to the back, to play in the garden._

" _Your six year old sure is a handful, she's the combination of both your stubbornness!" Mira said to my parents._

 _At the ending of the week, I was called by Mira, and I skipped to her location._

" _Yes Mira?"_

" _Where do you want your guild mark?"_

 _I jumped up and down quickly, "Ya mean you did it!? You really, really, really did it!?"_

" _You'll see in a moment, now calm down missy, and show me where you want your guild mark," Mira said as she held the stamp in her hands._

" _I want it right here!" I say, pointing to my right side of my mid-section._

 _And at that moment, I felt the coolness of the stamp seep into my skin._

" _Alrighty, all done!"_

 _I look at the location of my mark. The colors were beautiful._

 _I screamed. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU MIRA!"_

 _I skipped off to show the others._

 _And soon enough all the kids wanted a multi colored mark._

* * *

Now that I think about it, how did Mira pull it off? She did it in a week, which seems almost impossible.

I give up on thinking, wanting to quickly take a hot shower, and go to sleep. After my shower, I dry my hair and lie down in my bed. I feel so lucky to be in Fairy Tail, I love it so much. I close my eyes, and quietly fall asleep, excited for the new classes tomorrow.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	16. Another Day at School

For the first time ever, I wake up without the help of anyone else. There were no nightmares, and I didn't worry about much. I finally had a restful sleep.

I grab my school supplies and quickly run downstairs, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting up the hallways.

"Morning Luna! You're up early today!"

"Good morning Cana!" I yell to the woman as she waved a hand towards me.

And the list of hellos and good mornings continued. Everybody sure seemed more active than normal.

More and more kids came downstairs and ate breakfast. The noisy guild filling my ears. The sounds of happiness, laughter, joy, and peace.

"Alright! Time to go to school!"

And once again our loud and boisterous group heads to Magnolia Private, for another day of school.

The moment we arrive at school, we head our separate ways, eager to see our new classes.

I arrive at my new class, 2-A. Along with Rose, Storm, Luka, Gail, Grace, Logan, and a few others from other guilds.

I sit next to the window, near the front of the class. The front lawn, spread before the newly risen sun.

The clock-like bell soon rings, and everyone awaits the arrival of the teacher.

The door opens, and a man, with thick rimmed glasses, in front of his vibrant green eyes, neatly groomed black hair, and a thin, yet lean stature, "Good morning class, I see we have quite a few new faces today, why don't you all come up and introduce yourself, then I will introduce myself to you," He said, standing off to the side.

Myself and the others got up, and walked to the front of the class, and stood in a line. The students from other guilds introduced themselves, and what guild they were from. Wolfsbane, mostly, and a few from Moon Soul, and Lucky Python.

Next is our guild. Gail and Grace introduced themselves, then Logan, then Storm, then Rose, and now finally, Luka and I.

"Hello! My name is Luna Dragneel, I am from the guild Fairy Tail, it is nice to meet you all," I say, bowing my head, but not before I spot a certain blue eyed, dark haired boy in the corner of the room.

"And I'm Luka Dragneel! I'm Luna's twin brother, it's nice to meet ya!" My brother said, as he too bowed his head.

To my left my teacher speaks again, "You may sit down now, my name is Mr. Kamike, now, let us begin our lesson."

The period dragged on, with my mind elsewhere. My next class, Gymnastics, seems more interesting than Reading and Writing. Finally, the bell rings, and I head to the gymnastics building.

I head to the girls' locker room, and change into my gym clothes. I slip on my shoes and tie my hair into a ponytail.

I walk into the gym, only to see a huge mess, "What in the world happened here?"

Rose, who stood next to me, explained what happened. "Well, you see Luna, the boys got into a huge fight again, Raiden angered Storm again, and now the place is a mess."

I growl, "Raiden! Storm! Get over here right now!"

And immediately, the two boys appear in front of me, fear in their eyes.

"You two ruined the class I was looking forward to the most!"

"Ehh, sorry Luna," Raiden said.

"But hey, at least we didn't ruin the entire place, only a small section," Storm said, trying to attempt an innocent smile.

I immediately glare at him, "That doesn't matter, a part is still ruined." I pout my lips for a moment, and then sigh, "I forgive you two, but that still doesn't mean that the teacher will forgive you."

"What happened here!?"

Our heads shot up, towards the direction of the voice, a short, yet muscular and lean woman, with light brown eyes, and green hair pulled into a ponytail.

Storm and Raiden pointed to each other, while the rest of the class pointed to the both of them.

"You two," she said, immediately walking over towards our group, "You two are going to clean up this mess, AND get detention after school!"

And with that, the class full of guild children chuckled to themselves, and followed the teacher to the other half of the room.

We did our stretches and slowly practiced the movements. Most of us tumbled and fell, but it was fun.

The bell rang, and we quickly changed into our uniforms. I saw Storm and Raiden and I ran towards them.

"So, how fun is cleaning?" I ask, as I put my arms around their shoulders.

"An absolute pain!" Grumbled Storm as he crosses his arms and pouts.

"Well it's both your faults for getting into a fight," I say as I giggle, "Anyways, I'm gonna head to class with Luka, see ya guys later!"

I skip ahead down the path to another separate building, bumping into Luka.

"Hey bro!"

"Hey Luna! Hey I wonder how many students know we're related," Luka replied as we continued towards the large building.

"Who knows, maybe we'll find out later, anyways, let's head to Magic class!"

"Uhm! Actually… nevermind."

I shrug my shoulders, trying not to give it too much thought.

* * *

"Ugh, this class is boring! I thought we were going to do magic, not learn the history of it."

"Miss Dragneel, do you have something to say?"

"Uhm, no Mr. Treminet, sorry for interrupting," I reply to my teacher as he began to continue his lesson.

"I would like to see you for a few minutes after class Luna, please?" Said Mr. Treminet as he looked in my direction.

I quickly nodded.

Soon, the bell rings, and I head to the front of the class.

"Miss Dragneel, you don't need to worry about actually doing magic, we'll get to that soon, but to put your Magic to full potential, we must study it first, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Treminet."

"Good, now I'll see you tomorrow, now hurry along before you're late."

And with that, I was pushed out the large doors, and rushed to my next class. I squeal in delight, as I remembered I had math next. I may seem quite dumb, but I actually love mathematics. I run towards Storm and Luka, and we head to the main building. We head back to Class 2-A, and take our seats.

"Good morning class!" The teacher yelled, as the bell rang, "I'm Mrs. Damiye, I am not originally from here, I traveled a lot, and so if my speech is not that great, I apologize."

With every math problem, I solved it easily, and with ease. That's another difference between me and my brothers. Luka loves reading, writing, and history , Ryuu loves science.

The math lessons were learned easily, so I just relaxed for the remainder of the class. The bell finally ringing, I grab my lunch and begin to head outside.

"Hey, Luna right? Can I talk to you?"

I turn around to see Jason, the dark-haired, blue eyed boy.

"Yes, it's Luna, hi Jason, what can I do for you?" I reply, hoping to get whatever this is, over with.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you sorry, I know you saw me frown, and with an expression of horror upon my face, after finding out what your name is, in the hallway."

"Hey it's okay, I don't have a problem with it."

"It's just that, uhm, actually, nevermind, let's just say I have a bad history with wizards."

"If you have a bad history, then why talk with one?"

"If don't know, maybe to get a fresh new start perhaps? Anyways, that's all I wanted to say, oh! And also, I hope you get better soon, heard about how you got hurt."

"A fresh new start sounds nice, and thanks! I guess I'll see you around?"

And with a nod, he turned around and left me, in confusion.

 _Why did he only want to talk with me about simple things? He's hiding something, something big. That's for sure._

I rush out the door, and run, after realizing that the others are already at the new lunch spot. I reached the tree, and lean against it, panting and out of breath.

"Wow, you guys didn't even wait for me!" I complain as I look at faces, stuffed with sandwiches, meat, fruits, and all kinds of stuff.

"Well, to be honest Luna, you looked like you were having a fun time talking with that boy, so we just left, and started eating, though, I didn't think you would be _this_ quick."

I stare at Storm as he said that, "Why you!?" I lunge at him, only to be stopped by a searing pain near my abdomen.

I growl, "Nevermind," and sit to start eating my lunch.

Storm stood there cowering in fear for a few more seconds, until he realized I stopped. I looked around a bit, only to see everyone staring and gawking at me.

"Oi, Luna, ya sure you okay?" I heard Takeshi ask. Confused I look at everyone, wondering why they are staring.

"Yes, I'm fine, what are you all looking at!?"

"Uhm, Luna, why don't we just go to the health room?" Liam told me, as he slowly got closer to me.

"Will someone please just tell me what is happening!?" I scream, my patience thinning out.

Everyone looked at each other, debating whether or not to tell me.

"For goodness sakes, just tell her! Luna look down!" Sora yells towards me.

I immediately look down, to see my uniform slightly soaked with blood.

 _Shoot. I probably tore the stitchings._

"Thank you for telling me Mister Sora Strauss," I say as I try to get up, only to fail and end in miserable pain.

"Come on Luna, I'll help ya, let's go," Rose says.

I take her hand, and she helps me get up. I put one arm around her neck, and she puts her right arm around my lower back.

The two of us, began to head towards the health room. The bell for our next class rang, but we continued to the health room. We passed by our class, and decided to tell the teacher what happened, before continuing on to the health room.

But before we left, she asked the class if someone could help us. I watched as no one immediately stood up. Some were fidgeting, reluctant on whether or not to help because we're guild kids.

Rose and I started to leave, when we heard someone stand up, "I'll help them!" I turned my head to see Jason walking over to us.

"Thank you, Jasoo-aahh!" I squeal, as he lifted me up, bridal style.

Rose stood by us, as Jason carried me the rest of the way until the health room.

"Trying out the fresh start?"

Jason looks ahead, before replying, "Yeah, and to be honest, I think it's working pretty well."

The three of us were quiet, and we soon reached the health room. After explaining the situation, the school nurse told me to lift my shirt, as she applied an ointment around the cuts, to prevent infections, and some bandages to soak up the blood, then she restitched it.

"Lie down Miss Luna, I'll be back in a few, okay?"

I nod my head, as I slowly lie back down. I peek an eye open, "Rose, this is Jason, Jason, this is Rose, did I really need to do the introductions myself?"

I laugh, causing the others to laugh, but I quickly stop, the pain becoming a bit too harsh.

"Well then Jason, it's nice to meet ya!"

"It's nice to meet you too Rose!"

I turn my head towards the two of them sitting on the chairs provided. "Well, Jason, why don't you tell us more about you, then we'll go, sound good?"

"Sure, I have no problem with that," He said with a smile. "Uhm, let's see, my name is Jason Marshall, I like the colors blue and black, I don't belong to any guild, and I have no idea what else to say."

"Well, what about your family, why you're going to school here, where you came from? Things like that, ya know?" Rose said, as she moved around in her seat, to become more comfortable.

"Well, I go to school here because, I live in Magnolia, and I want the fresh new start with wizards, uhm, I come from the North, I traveled a lot until, stuffs, and family, well I ain't got one, I used to, but not anymore."

Rose and I looked and each other, shocked to have heard that.

Rose decided to go next, "My name is Rosemary Fernandes, I like maroon, I belong to Fairy Tail, I have my parents, and a little brother, uhhh, and I go to school here, to improve my fighting and magic skills."

"Fernandes, huh? So your mom must be Titania, Queen of Fairies, and your father is Jellal, a criminal, who paid his debts, and became free, am I right?"

"That you are sir, now it's my turn, my name is Luna Dragneel, I love pink, and black, and white, wow, so many colors, anyways, I belong to Fairy Tail, I have my parents, Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, my twin brother Luka, and my little brother Ryuu, and I go to school to learn more than I can ever imagine!"

"Wow, you must've been excited to tell your story," Jason said as he leaned back in his seat, "If you don't mind me asking, can I see your guild mark?"

"Sure, just don't mind the blood and bruises," I say as I lift part of the bandages to show him my wonderful guild mark.

"Oh wow, that's so cool! It's multi colored!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yep! And we have Luna's childhood stubbornness to thank for this awesome invention," Rose said, laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, my stubbornness got everyone unique marks," I say before I retell my story of the guild marks.

As soon as I finish, the nurse comes back in, and changes the bandages, saying that I'll need to stay there, but the others can either go, or stay.

Rose decided to go, so she can help me with homework and such. Jason stayed by my side.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm sure Luna, and besides, it's boring to be alone," He said as he brought his chair closer to the bed, "I don't mean to be rude, but what is your magic?"

"You're not being rude, so don't worry about that, as for my magic, it's a little complicated," I reply, turning my head a little bit to see him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you know how my father is a Dragon Slayer right? Well, I inherited his power, well, so did Luka, but at a lesser capacity, anyways, I have Fire Dragon Slayer Magic in me, and that's what my magic is, but, it's not the full intensity like my fathers, it's about ¾ of my father's, and Luka got that ¼ so I ended up being the more fiery one," I take a quick breath before continuing, "So, my brother has the Celestial in him more than I do, and our little brother, only has the basic fires, it's basic fire, but it is stronger than everyone else who also has basic fire magic, oops, I'm sorry, I started talking about my entire family rather than just what my magic power is."

"It's no problem, it's actually pretty interesting to hear your story, hey, you look tired, why don't you sleep for a little bit?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," giggling as I said that.

I close my eyes, and quickly drift off to sleep. Maybe I was more tired than I thought.

* * *

" _Luna!" I hear before I heard laughing._

 _Where have I heard it before? That laugh…_

" _It worked! It finally worked! You will never be able to get us Luna! Our progress is almost done, and you will never be healthy again! No one will! Everyone will die! And I will be the ruler of this world! Sweet dreams, mini princess"_

* * *

"Luna!"

I jolt up once again, shivering.

"Hey, Luna, Luna, look at me," Jason said, as he held my face in his hands, "You're fine okay, you're here, at school, you were asleep for an hour and a half, okay? Breathe Luna, breathe."

I took deep breaths, and soon enough, I stopped shivering.

 _What was that about? Why now? Of all times?_

"Luna? You okay now? You were whimpering and on the verge of screaming in your sleep."

"I'm fine Jason, thank you, I just, uhm, something happened," I say, as he removed his hands from my face and sat next to me.

"Ya want to tell me? It might help?"

I sigh, "Well, a dark guild has been targeting myself and my guild, planning to take over the entire world, I had a chance to stop the but," my voice trails off as tears began to form, "But I am too weak," I say as I look towards the ground.

"What's the name of this dark guild?"

"Black Sea, a minor dark guild, but still a powerful one," I say, looking at him again.

Surprise and horror spread across his face.

"Jason? What's wrong!?"

He clenched his fists, "That's them, they're the ones that made me dislike wizards."

"Hey, calm down, I promise that we'll beat them, okay? We gotta beat 'em, after all, we both got harmed by them, and now it's time to put an end to their vicious ways."

"Yeah, you're right Luna, thanks."

"If you don't mind, what exactly did they do?"

"Actually, I kind of do mind, it's pretty personal, and I don't feel really comfortable talking about it."

"That's no problem, I'm not going to force ya."

Looking at the clock, I saw that the last class is almost up.

"We better get going, school is almost done, I'm going to ask the nurse if I can leave, you can go ahead of me if you want, oh yeah, and I just realized, did you really stay by my side for more than an hour?"

"Of course, I wasn't gonna leave ya," He said, as he began walking towards the door.

I slowly stand up, testing my weight. Finally able to stand without almost falling, I walk to the nurse's office in the corner of the infirmary.

"Hello ma'am, I am just wondering if it's okay to head back to class?"

She looked up at me, "Pull up your shirt, and let me check your injuries."

After doing so, she sent me on my way to class. I walk out the door, to see Jason leaning against the wall.

"I honestly thought you were going to go ahead of me," I say, putting my hands on my hips.

Standing up straight, he looks at me, "You think I would leave a new friend, who is injured, to walk back, by herself? You gotta be crazy," He laughed, "Alright, let's go."

Walking quickly, we reached our destination, and apologized to the teacher for being unable to be there. As soon as we sat back down at our seats, the bell for the ending of school rang. I did a face palm, to hide the fact from the teacher, that I am glad that school is done.

After gathering my belongings, I run up to Rose, "Rose! We need to head back to the guild, very quickly, I need to announce something, something very important!"

"Alright then, let's run," she says as she immediately grabs my arm and pulls me, while running.

"Whoa! Too fast! Oh! Bye Jason! I'll see you tomorrow! And hurry up Fairy Tail! Get the others! We gotta get going!" I yell as I pass everybody, "Rose slow down! I'm not sure if the stitches will be okay!"

Rose and I soon reach the guild, I take a breather, and rest for a few minutes, until the others came running in. I check my stitches and bandages, and they seem to be good.

I stand in the middle of the guild, and in my loudest voice I yell, "EVERYBODY!" After getting all of their attention, and the guild quieted down, I continued with my announcement, my fists clenched, and my teeth grinded, "It's them, Black Sea, they're almost done with it, my dreams, they've corrupted them again, we gotta fight, we can't let them do this!"

Everyone stood in shock, meanwhile, Erza stood next to me.

"Fairy Tail, are you willing to fight these people, they've caused to much harm, and plan to do more, we cannot let them do this, especially to this guild, this family!"

The guild went up in roars and cheers. The plan to fight began.

I look out the window, towards the setting sun.

 _There's no way I'm going to lose to them, not now._

I heard a gasp to my left, I look and see Mavis quickly turn around and look at the grand wooden guild doors, "She's coming, she's alive," she whispers, a smile appearing on her face.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	17. The Journey to the Start

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yell, as we head to school, "I don't want to go to school! I'd rather be fighting for my guild!"

"Luna hush, One, you're injured, two, none of the parents want us to get into the crossfire again," I look at Rose as she said that.

"But it's _because_ we were in the crossfire that we should fight! It just doesn't seem fair," I say as I pout.

We soon reach the school and split into our separate ways. I spot Jason by himself, lying underneath a tree, on the way to our class, "Hi Jason!" I yell as I wave my hand high.

He turned his head, smiled, and waved towards me. He got up, and began to head towards our group.

"Good morning Luna!"

"Good? Are you kidding me? It's the absolute worst!" I scream in frustration, and walk a little bit quicker.

"Yo! Luka! What's up with your sister? Her mood changed so quickly." Jason asked as I just stood there, irritated.

"She's just upset she has to go to school while our parents are planning on how to take down Black Sea, I mean we're all upset, but Luna is taking it the worst."

"No duh I'm taking it the worst! I don't care that they hurt me! I care about the fact that they hurt you guys, almost the other kids, and our parents!" I fall onto my knees, surprising everyone, as tears began to fall, "It's just not fair, they nearly destroyed my family, but my family is keeping me away so I don't get hurt, but they could get hurt, and it's just…"

I felt an arm around my shoulders, then another, and soon enough, everyone in our little group was hugging me.

"Luna, I just realized something, they didn't say anything about us having to stay at school the entire time," Luka said with a sly smile.

"Yes! But uhm, how about we just go, myself, Luka, Rose, Storm, and Koku? You guys can come too, just wait a bit each time a group leaves, so the school doesn't suspect stuff, and put you all on lockdown," I say, excited to fight for my family.

"That sounds good, I'll find Lukas so he can let everyone know," said Logan as he ran off to find the 14 year old son of Cana and Bacchus.

"It's a good thing one of us kids has telepathy, otherwise, we'd never be able to survive," I look at Grace who said that.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to go, come on, let's go home and get our stuff guys!"

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" I hear as something grabs my arm. I turn around to see Jason.

"What do you mean? You're not a wizard, they could hurt you, and you hate these wizards," I say, confused.

"Exactly, I hate them, I need to get something back, but I've never been able to do it alone, and besides I'm strong enough to hold my own against them." I stare at Jason as he said that, "Are you sure?" And with a nod, our group ran home to Fairy Tail, to get ready for a fight.

We reached the guild, I look through the window, only a few people were up and about.

"Come on, let's see if we can find where their information is."

We snuck through the back garden and into the kitchen. After checking the coast, we ran up the stairs in pairs. The threat of being found was high. Rose heads to her room, along with Storm and Koku. Luka heads into the room next to mine, and Jason follows me.

"Jason, can you get a couple of bags from that closet over there?" I say, pointing to the opposite end of the room, while grabbing my clothes, to change, "I'm going to quickly change."

I immediately change my clothes, and pull my hair into my mother's famous hairstyle.

 _Maybe I can get people to think I'm my mother, except that my hair is pink._

Rushing out the bathroom door, I run into a shocked Jason.

"Hello? You okay?" Shaking his head he nodded a yes. I looked at him, to see that he changed into new clothes. A light gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pendant I've never seen before, a little clock that looks like a locket.

"Nice clothes Jason," I say, as I pull my backpack on.

"Your brother gave 'em to me when you were in the bathroom."

"I like it, it matches you," I say, smiling, "But where's the pendant from? I know my brother doesn't have that."

"It's mine, it was a gift.." He said as his voiced trailed off, and a look of discomfort and anger appeared on his face.

"Anyways, come on let's go get the others, I'm sure they're waiting for us," I say as Jason puts his backpack on, and I open the door.

I walk around, avoiding the open areas, and gather the others.

"Alright, let's go, I think the next group is going to be here soon, so, we best go and get a head start," Rose said, as she looked around.

"Let's look for the information, my best guess, would be Rose's parents' room," I say, putting hands on my hips.

"Actually, let's try your parents room Luna, it's just a hunch, but I think it's all there," Jason said, fiddling with his pendant.

"Okay, how about we split up, Jason, Luna, and Luka go to Lucy and Natsu's room, and Koku, Storm, and I go to my parents' room," Rose said as she began dragging the other boys, in the opposite direction.

My brother, Jason, and I turn on our heels and hurry to the room. We opened the door to find a semi-clean room, clothes strewn everywhere, a few pens on the floor, but everything else was in place.

We begin our search. And halfway through searching, the others came to join us.

"I found them!" Jason yelled, holding up papers, from a hidden compartment.

"How in the world did you find them!?" Storm said, bewildered.

"Yeah, there's no way we could've found them, and just say 'Oh, there was a compartment' how did you find it so easily?" Koku said, moving a bit closer to Jason.

"I have no idea, it's just a hunch." A look of discomfort upon his face, as Jason said that.

"Anyways, let's go guys," I say, grabbing the papers, and quickly skimming the words, "It says they're somewhere where the Phantom Lord headquarters used to be? Where is that? I've never heard of that guild."

"It must be a guild our parents have defeated or something," Storm said.

"I know! It's the guild that attacked them when they were younger, about our age, they disbanded, it wasn't a dark guild, it was a legal guild, and their location, was on the outskirts of Oak Town!" Luka said, as he looked proud for knowing what the information was.

"Thank goodness you like to read, that was something in the guild records, wasn't it?" Koku said.

"Yep! It's helpful to know the history of this guild," Luka said.

"Well, let's get going, we'll leave a note in the special spot," said Rose, with a piece of paper and a pen in her hand.

The secret spot, a place only we kids know of. One of the gigantic trees near the guild has a giant hole, enough to fit a few of us inside. We hide notes there, pass messages, gossip, and all without our parents knowing.

We sneak out of the guild, through the back door, and run. Storm runs to the front of the guild, to put up flag that signifies the secret spot. The rest of us head to the spot.

"Okay, the note is here, time to get going," Rose said.

Our group of six run to the train station, and catch the first train to Oak Town.

"Gah! I hate trains!" I say, as I hold my bile in.

"You're not the only one, dummy!" Luka said.

We continue the trip to Oak Town.

We arrive in Oak Town, and start heading to Black Sea.

"Ugh! I can't believe we still have to walk there! Wouldn't it have been cooler if we were on the train, and we jumped off and started attacking!?" Said Storm, as he kicked rocks around.

"By cooler, you dumb and idiotic, we need to get in there strategically, and surprise attack, so we have the upper hand," Rose replied, acting like her mother once more.

"But it sounds so cool!" Yelled Luka, "I agree with Storm."

"Don't be stupid Luka, we could be hurt, and unable to fight at all!" Replied Koku.

They continued bickering, as I held back to talk with Jason.

"So Jason, how ya holding up?" I ask, walking beside him.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm finally getting a chance to make things right."

"I'm glad you feel that way, I hate seeing friends become upset over the simplest, or even the greatest of things," I reply, bending down to pick up a rock and toss it.

"I have a question."

"What is it Jason?"

"Do you normally dress like that? Because if you do, why?" Jason said, pointing to my outfit.

"Actually, yes, I do normally dress like this, because I get my fashion sense from my mother, and style from the both of them, plus I like the look, and it's easy to fight in, and its flameproof clothes," I say giggling, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, for starters, it's very revealing, and two, you look very nice in it."

I scrunch my nose, "Pervert!"

"Wha! No, no! I didn't mean it that way, I," he said before I cut him off, "You silly weirdo, I was just kidding, well kinda."

"Hey Luna?"

"Yes Jason?"

"I think I'll tell you now."

I stop in my tracks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I mean, we're going to fight them, might as well know my side, plus, I don't want you to hurt somebody, or for you guys to get hurt," Jason said, as he stopped beside me.

"Alrighty then, let's talk and walk."

"How do I begin this? Well, I guess I should start from the beginning," Jason said, but was cut of by a scream.

"Oh my gosh!"

Jason and I look at each other, and run towards the others.

"What happened?" I yell, fear beginning to run through my body.

"Oh, hey Luna, nothing bad happened, except that Storm here got scared from a little bunny," Koku said, laughing.

"It was not a _little_ bunny! It was a gigantic bunny! And its teeth were sharp!" Yelled Storm, in an attempt to defend himself.

"But we heard a girl scream," Jason replied.

"Well you heard right," Rose said, smirking.

Our group of six began laughing.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, the scenery began to change, less greenery, and more rocks. We soon reach a bridge across a large canyon.

"Wow, this canyon is big!" I yell, listening for echoes.

"We don't have time to waste Luna, come on let's go, I see the guild just a few minutes from now," Rose said, as she pushed forward, and the guys followed her.

Jason and I stayed back a little bit.

"What I have deal with," I say gesturing towards the others, and looking at Jason, causing us to laugh.

But we immediately stopped, as soon as screams were heard. We looked at the bridge, but there was no bridge there.

"Luka! Rose! Storm! Koku! Are you okay!?" I scream.

"Luna! We're fine, but, we're slipping!" I hear Rose scream back.

"Hold on! I'm coming to get you!" I move away from the edge, fumbling around, trying to think of how to save them.

"I should climb down, and pull them up, yeah, that sounds good," I say.

"Luna!" Jason yelled, getting my attention, "I've been saying your name for how long, calm down, and just sit down, I got this."

"You got this? You got this!? Are you crazy!? You? A normal human being, with no magic, trying to save my friends? No way Jason, not to offend you or anything, but I don't think you can do anything."

"Luna, just trust me," he said holding out his hand, "Do you trust me?"

I nod my head, "Fine, I trust you."

"Good, now watch, also, sorry for not telling you earlier, I wanted to keep it a secret."

I watch him, as he sticks his hand out, and I feel rumbling. I hear yelps of surprise from the direction of the others. The canyon began to disappear, and be replaced with rocks again. It was like the canyon was being rebuilt.

The rumbling stopped, and the bridge remains, and the others stood there.

"Jason, what did you do?" I ask.

"Just a bit of magic, and again, sorry for not telling you guys, I thought I'd be able to get my sister back, if I did it in secret." He said, as he kneeled down, taking deep breaths.

"You okay Jason?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Just a bit tired."

"You have magic? That is awesome! And in secret are you crazy! Wait… sister? What sister?" Koku said, confusing us all by his sudden outburst.

"Oh right, I never told you guys my story yet, well, when I was younger, about five years old, I was abandoned, and my foster mother found me, apparently I surprised my foster mother because I was born with the same magic as her, a few years later, she found Nova, my sister, she's a year younger than me, Nova has telepathy, anyways, my foster mother, she was very old, so she went away, when I was 10, and Nova and I never saw her again, so we went traveling, and we traveled all over, but then, that same year, she was kidnapped, and all I saw was that Black Sea guild mark."

"Wait, hold up, so your sister Nova, is the same Nova as the in the Black Shades of the Black Sea!?" Luka exclaimed, after processing the information.

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

"But why would your sister do that?" I ask.

"Mind control, it's what their leader's power is," Jason spat, disgust and anger filling him up.

"We'll make sure that we won't hurt her, okay? We'll just do our best to restrain her, until we find a way to break the spell upon her," said Storm as he picks up a rock.

"Well then, let's get going!" Exclaimed Rose, as she started running.

The rest of us began to run after her, and soon enough, we began to near the tall dark building.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	18. For My Family

The castle-like building loomed over us as we got closer. Shadows were everywhere, thrown across the landscape. The fear began to build up in me.

"Okay, come on, let's go, standing around in fear isn't going to do anything for us," Rose said, as she slowly inches forward.

We near the grand entrance, pillars of black marble, and torches full of fire on either side.

Rose suddenly collapses, and so does Luka. Causing Storm and Koku to run after them. They all began disappear, and I couldn't move. And judging Jason's actions, he couldn't move too.

Soon enough, they completely disappear, and Jason and I could move again.

"What was that?" I ask, worry beginning to overwhelm my mind, "Why are they gone now!" The realization of what just happened, overwhelming my mind.

"I...I have n..no idea, why? Why am I so filled with fear?" Jason replies, his hands beginning to shake.

"I think, I...I think it's something or someone, this castle, it's definitely magical, and something or someone, is giving us hallucinations, and messing with us," after thinking a few moments, I realized what was happening, "Jason! The stones, they're using some of it! It's affecting us! No wonder we feel so terrible, we best keep going then."

"No."

"What?" I snap my head around as he said that.

"I said no," he said as he crosses his arms.

"What do you mean no? What are you talking about Jason?"

"No means no, we're not gonna keep going!"

"But my family, my friends, _your sister!"_ I yell, as I pointed towards the building.

"All I said was that we're not going, that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna go," he pushed me to the side, and walked passed me.

"What do you mean by that!?" I say, frozen in my spot, unsure about what to do.

"Luna, I don't want you hurt more than you already are."

I look down at the ground, "But it's my family! My friends!"

"And it's my sister! I know that, I'll help save your parents, but you're going home!"

I clench my fists, "I'm not going to go home!"

Suddenly, the fire near the entrance grew bigger, and laughing can be heard.

" _You'll never win Fairy Tail, you're no match for my sickness stones!" He laughed again, his voice echoing throughout the area._

"Luna! Go! Run! Get away from here!" I turn around, and my heart melts.

"I'm not going to run you idiot! I'm never going to give up! I'm not going to run away!" I yell back at him.

I turn my back towards him again, and face the enemy that stands before me. A giant castle like tower, the symbol of Black Sea, a dark BS in the shape of a wave.

"Luna! Please! I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want you to be taken! Especially from your family! Fairy Tail!" I look back again, tears welling up in my eyes. "Exactly! They're my family! And for Fairy Tail, we protect our family, whatever the cost!"

"Don't be stupid Luna! This is my problem! My fight! Your family happens be part of it too, but in a completely different way!"

"You think I don't know that! It's because it's your fight that propels me to fight with you! We're partners! Comrades!"

I run into the tower, leaving him shocked far behind me. I heard him yell my name and take off after me. But the building is magic, and we got quickly separated.

I look at the path ahead of me and continue running, I need to save her, I need to free her, for HIM.

Suddenly, the walls morphed again and I was trapped in a dark room. I was about to punch through the wall, but then I heard it. "Luna." It was barely a whisper. I stopped, and turned around.

The room was on fire, and it wasn't a room anymore, it was a cave. And there were Fairy Tail people everywhere, slain. Blood on the walls and the floor. I look at my body, blood was splattered across my clothing.

The walls looked like they had faceless souls moving about. I can hear screaming. And crying. The flames continued to lick at my skin.

"Luna!" Another voice.

I turn around.

There, on the ground, lay my team, in a pool of blood, their bodies mutilated and torn apart. I close my eyes. The urge to vomit becoming strong.

"Luna!" My head snapped up, the voice sounding familiar.

"Don't listen to that voice, keep going! It's fake Luna! It's a hallucination!"

The moment I hear that, I realize it was Jason, I remember where I am, in the magical building of Black Sea. I concentrate my mind on one thing, my friends and family. The scenery around me began to disappear, and the dull black walls reappear. I feel a hand placed on my shoulder, then I jump and turn around, ready to fight.

"Whoa Luna, it's just me," Jason said with his hands in the air.

I run and give him a hug, "Thank you Jason, thank you so much."

"Hey, no probs," he replied, returning the hug.

"How come you're not affected?"

Jason looks at the ground shyly, "I've tried to deal with them before, it happened multiple times, I guess I got used to it."

I look at him in awe, "Well, now I'm glad I'm on your side," I say, smiling.

The two of us continued on, wondering where the others were, as we traveled the long, dark, corridors.

* * *

Rose's POV

We walked into the guild, and the moment I do, I felt drowsy.

"Rose? Why am I so sleepy?" Koku asked, as he slightly stumbled.

"I...I don't know," I replied.

Pain shot up in my body, and I felt hands around me.

"Rose! You okay?"

"Luka? Why?...Why is the place so bright?" I say, as my eyes close, and the worried voices of the others echoed in my mind.

I woke up in a dark room, only torches, dimly lighting the area.

"Koku? Storm? Luka?"

"We're here Rose, you okay?" I heard Storm reply, causing a wave of relief, to flow through my body.

"Yes, wh...what happened?"

"You and Koku passed out, then Storm and I ended up here, like, we were teleported or something, we didn't want to move without you two, se we just sat here waiting," replied Luka.

"Where are Luna and Jason?" I ask.

"Your best friend and her guy friend are not here, they weren't teleported with us, they're probably still at the entrance," replied Luka.

I look around the area, tall black walls, that looked they were moving, supported by dark pillars of marble. The ceiling was high, with decorations hanging off of it. Along the walls, were tables, vases, flowers, and more, so many different things.

"Let's get moving," I say.

Then we heard it.

" _You'll never win Fairy Tail, you're no match for my sickness stones!" He laughed as his voice echoed._

"Come on, we better go, who knows whether or not they'll need our help," said Koku, with a look of determination.

Our group of four, continue to try and find the others and our families.

* * *

Luna's POV

I hear footsteps, with my heightened senses, as we went along the corridors, and I immediately pull Jason into the dark shadows.

"Luna, wha..?"

I cut him off, holding his mouth closed, and shushing him. The voices and footsteps got closer and clearer.

"You idiot! You nearly destroyed this place, and now we're lost! Luckily this place didn't crumble, otherwise we would've really been in trouble!"

"Sorry man, I just don't understand why we need this many stones, I'm mean, all we need is a bit of their magic, then we can send endless amounts of sickness, right?"

"You are pathetic, these aren't really the sickness stones, we just brought the normal ones in, to pretend that we have lots of the sickness ones, and to scare the little fairies, plus, we're making the 'healing serum' to 'cure' people, with these stones, and gain a lot of treasures."

"Seriously, when was this said?"

"You are stupid, it was at the last meeting! Let's just hurry and go, before they find out we nearly split a sickness stone in half and destroyed the entire place."

The voices faded, and so did the footsteps.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jason asked as he looked into the direction the men just came from.

"You bet, let's go," I reply, scuttling down the halls once more.

We go down the halls, trying to open each door we see.

"Where the heck did they come from? The sickness stone could be there, along with other healing stones!"

"Whoa, calm down Luna, don't fret so much, judging by their words, the sickness stone must be in the place, where they almost split it in half, so once we find that room, then we'll decide what to do and such, okay?"

I take a deep breath, "Okay Jason."

We continue to look for an open door, with no interruptions.

"I found a door!"

Jason waves me over to him, and we sneak into the room. In the center, there's a stone. About the same size as my head. It's floating above something, probably something that with spread its power.

"So, what's the plan Jason?" I ask, already feeling slightly dizzy from the power of the stone.

"Well, I'm thinking, that we should replace the sickness stone, with a healing stone, to heal our comrades, and take the sickness stone, and maybe once we get everyone out, then we split the stone?"

"Sounds good to me, let's go," I say with urgency.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because I'm getting a bad feeling, and I want to save everyone, as quickly as possible," I nearly yelled.

"Hey Luna, look at me," he said, as I looked into his eyes, "Calm down, we'll get to them, okay?" He pulled me close, and gave me a surprising hug. And after a few moments of shock, I hug him back.

"Thank you Jason, now, let's go get our family back!" I yell, but my face drops, "But, how will we know where to find them?"

And at that moment, the sounds of fighting echoed across the halls, and a scream could be heard.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	19. Battling it out

Jason grabs the sickness stone, tosses it into his bag, as we rush out the door, heading towards the noise.

"Jason, let's hurry, and follow the scream and fighting, if anything, the others will follow too, and we'll end up together again."

Jason and I run down the halls, and in the distance I see large doors, with flashes of light behind it.

"Jason! Over here!" I yell, pulling him the direction of the doors.

I blast them open, to see my parents, and their team, up against the Black Shades, with the leader in the back, doing something with a machine.

"Mom! Dad!" I yell.

"Luna! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at school!" My father yells back, a hint of worry and anger in his voice.

"No way I'm letting my family fight for me, and I not fight for them, that's just wrong!" I fly a shot of fire against each member, as Jason hid in the back, creating a plan to help his sister.

Footsteps are heard, as the other four show up.

"Little late guys!" I yell.

"Sorry sis! Ran into a bit of trouble!" My brother yells back to me.

They engage in the fight, each of us near our respective parents.

"Mom, I'll be right back okay?" I say, as I run to where Jason is.

"Stupid faries! Just a little help from your children won't help one bit!" The leader says, cackling, "My machine is almost done! And soon enough you'll be cringing on the ground in pain!"

"Come on Fairy Tail, we've gotta do this!" I hear Erza yell.

Soon, I reach Jason, "Jason? What's the plan?"

"The Black Shades, my guess is that, he has mind control over all five of them, not just my sister, we just gotta get rid of that leader, or we gotta snap all of them out of their zombie-state."

"How will we do that, I don't want to kill the guy, that's not the Fairy Tail way, so our last choice is to snap them out of it, but how?"

"People with mind control, have a certain radius, it's different for each person, so if we get them away from him, they should be free of it, and he won't be able to control them again, because they will acknowledge his power."

"Oh! And before we forget, we should probably mention that Nova is your sister."

"Right, okay, now let's battle."

The two of us jump back into the fight. Jason pulls a large metal ball out of his backpack, and it begins to levitate on his hand, he throws the ball and it hits them. He tosses his backpack containing the stone, to the side.

"Silly boy, I can just destroy that ball in one hit." Said one of the five.

After saying so, the ball is destroyed. I look over at Jason, to see him smirking, I look back at the ball to see it go from pieces, back into a whole metal ball.

 _Clever. You're using your magic to keep it together._

I chuckle to myself, "Fairy Tail! Don't hurt the five too much, they're under mind control! Also! Nova, is Jason's sister, don't hurt her especially!"

"Argh! You gotta be kidding me, that means I can't go all out on these guys!" Gray says.

"Plan is to get them away from the leader, as far as you can, got it?"

We all look at each other, and smirk.

"We're all fired up!" We all yell as we put our plan into action, and blew a hole through the wall.

Jason, and I challenge Nova. Storm and Gray go after Doromer. Rose and Erza attack Jynx. Natsu and Luka fight Jonah. Wendy, Koku, and Lucy chase Zenith. The battles commence, as each battle is driven away, farther and farther away from Cayde.

"Nova! Remember! Please! Snap out of it!" Yelled Jason, as he dodges flying rocks.

"Snap out of what? The fact that I was abandoned!? Left alone to the clutches of the world?" She says, as another rock is thrown at us.

"You weren't left alone Nova! You had Jason! Don't you remember?" I say as I dodge another rock.

"Who is Jason? My stupid brother who left me?!" She yelled, the speed of the rocks becoming faster.

"I didn't leave you Nova! You were taken from me!"

"Lies! They...they told me you left me, and asked them to take care of me! They told me you left because you didn't want a hindrance like me!"

"They were the ones telling lies! Why would I consider you a hindrance!? You're my sister! I've been searching for you for 6 years!"

The rocks stop flying.

"You...you've been searching all this time?" Nova asks, as she lowers her wand.

"Yes, I have, I've been searching for my stolen sister, the one I love, with all my heart."

I look back, to see that the distance from the tower, was large. Smiling, I know that the mind-control spell has been broken. I look back all Jason and Nova, to see them hugging. Something glimmers in the sun, and catches my eye.

"Jason! Look out!" I run towards them, and push Jason away from Nova, feeling a sharp pain in my back.

"Luna!" Jason turns to look at Nova, "Nova! What are you doing!?"

I look up at her, and gasp. Her eyes were dull once again, as she holds a slightly bloody dagger. I scramble away from her and rest by Jason.

"Jason, she's…"

"Back under my control? Yes, indeed."

"Cayde," I hiss, as he nears Nova.

"I just temporarily let her go, hoping I would do some damage to Jason, but that plan was a failure, either way, at least someone got blood drawn." He says, taking the dagger from Nova, and eyeing it like candy.

"Bastard! Sicko! How can you stand to live!?" Jason yells, holding his arm in front of me.

Jason runs to attack Cayde, but was tripped, as Cayde moved to the side. Cayde's evil laughter echoes as Jason spat out dirt.

"You stupid boy, you can't defeat me!"

Jason continues to try and land an attack. "Are all your guild members under your control?" Jason said, as he shakily stood up.

"Of course, not, it's only Nova, because she is the only one who didn't come here of her own volition," Cayde said as he cupped Nova's chin.

"Stay away from her! How dare you so that to your guildmates!" I scream, my anger boiling.

 _How dare he. How dare he do that to the innocent life of Nova. How dare he manipulate others, and trick people. He probably caused the suffering of many, countless lives_

I stand up, my hair covering my eyes. "I can't allow you to do this to these innocent people," I say lowly, I clench my fists and attack.

* * *

Jason's POV

 _What are you doing Luna?! You should be resting!_

I begin to speak, but then stop. I stare blankly at Luna, unable to move. Something changed about her. I look closely.

 _It's her eyes! They changed! They're red! Like a mixture of pink, red, and all the colors in between. Why did they change though? Have her emotions heightened? Did something happen when she got stabbed? And… are those gold flecks?_

"Jason! Watch out! Behind you!" I quickly turn around to see a large boulder heading straight for me, and I dodged it just in time, resulting in only a small scratch on my left cheek.

"Thanks Luna!" I yell, I look back at her, and her eyes were normal. _Was it just a hallucination?_

"Nova, break his spell on you!" I yell, dodging the continuous rocks. I click my tongue, it's no use. She can't hear me.

I use my magic ball to destroy the rocks. "Nova! Stop this! Come on! I know you can hear me! Fight him! Fight his power."

Suddenly flashes of light appeared around Nova. "No! H..how can this be?!" I heard Cayde say.

"Hehe, your power over is gone, and now, I can destroy you Cayde!" Luna screams as she lunges at Cayde, fists surrounded with fire. The shock Cayde was in, made him weak against Luna, and he is quickly defeated, with just a few fire-filled punches.

I heard a noise behind me. Turning around, I saw that Nova had collapsed, I rush over to her side, and pick her up. "Let's go Jason," Luna said. I turned around to look at her, "We've got your sister back, now let's return," she said, as she gave a big grin. "Thank you Luna."

"You're a friend of Fairy Tail, we'll always be here to help ya out."

We begin to walk back after tying Cayde up, with some vines. We brought him along with us, so the Council may deal with him.

Soon enough, we arrived in front of the large building, and we decided to wait for the others, as well as help Nova.

* * *

Storm's POV

I run through the hole in the wall, with my father following closely. "Doromer you bastard! Attacking my guildmates, attacking the children, your friend over there, shot my wife!" I look behind me, as my father taunted Doromer, while we ran. Doromer closely followed. We stopped running, far from the tower, and quickly turned around.

Immediately a mini tornado was coming towards us. We jumped out of the way.

"Tch. Not far enough," my father said as he formed ice crystals, and shot them towards Doromer. We continued to run, constantly dodging mini tornados. Gradually, the attacks become smaller and there was more time in between the attacks.

"W..what am I doing?"

I smile, "Dad, we did it!" I quickly turn around. "Storm, no!" I look at my dad with confusion, and I turn back, towards Doromer.

A larger tornado headed straight for me, and I don't have enough time or space to dodge it.

I feel a little bit of pain, confused I look towards my dad. He pushed me out of the way, and took the hit himself.

"Aww, a father saving the son, what a beautiful moment," Doromer says as he maintained a small tornado in his hand.

"Bastard!" I scream. _How dare he taunt my father and I, after hurting my father._

"Just a little information little boy, not all of us are under Cayde's control," he said, as his maniacal laugh echoed through the forest, "Only Nova is under his control."

"That means…" My voice trails off, we have to fight them.

 _I hope the others are okay, especially Luna and Jason, they went after Nova, meaning Cayde won't be too far behind._

"Storm! Watch out!" I snap back to reality, only to see a mini tornado heading straight for me, I jump out of the way. "Thanks dad!"

I see my father slowly getting up. "Well then, I guess we have to fight it out, Ice-Make, Lance!" The arrows of ice shoot out of my father's hands, and clashed into multiple tornados.

"Water bullets!" I yell, aiming for Doromer. He quickly put his palm up, and sent out a few tornados, but the bullets went right through them. I smirk. "Bullet Barrage!" A wall of water grew in front of me, and multiple bullets of water shot out. The bullets surprised Doromer, as he got hit constantly, and eventually he fell down.

I stop my attack, as Doromer slowly got up, and spit blood out of his mouth, "You little brat! Now you're gonna get it! Tornado Storm!" He yelled, large tornados, with lighting infused into the fast spinning air. The tornados circled around me, making me unable to move, and my father unable to save me.

"Water Shield!" I yell, spreading my arms out, as a spherical shield of water surrounded me. The tornados hit against the shield, with threatening thuds, and the lighting shot through the water.

Small bursts of lighting were able to get through, causing me pain that quickly spread through my body, making my body feel like it's on fire, burning from my insides. I scream, and collapse. The attacks the stopped.

"Storm!"

I get onto my hands and knees, and cough. Blood splattering on the ground below me. "I'm fine dad."

"Ice-Make! Ice Hammer!" A giant spiked hammer made of ice, emerged into my father's hand. He lunges at Doromer, taking a swing.

"Rain Slicer!" A dark cloud was created, only above Doromer. My father jumped back, as rain fell, to avoid the same fate as Doromer, who is being cut up, by the sharp drops of rain.

Doromer screams loudly, as he put his arms up to shield himself, blood trickling off his elbows and chin. "G..Grand Wi..Wind A..Attack!" Doromer stuttered out.

I backed up slightly, but nothing happened. I stare at Doromer, who is wide-eyed. "I ran out of magic energy…" Doromer says, his voice trailing off, as he faints.

I breathe a sigh of relief, putting a stop to my attack. "Water Restraints!" Ropes of water wraps around Doromer, and my father and I drag him back.

As we near the tower, I see Jason and Luna, along with Nova, and Cayde.

"Hey Storm, hey Gray!" I wave back at Luna who just spoke. We each tell who our fights went, as we waited for the others to arrive back.

* * *

Rose's POV

"I'm not under Cayde's control, if that's what you're thinking," Jynx says, as he laughs evilly, the sound echoing through the open space.

"Mother, do I have permission to use my magic, or not yet?" I ask, pulling my sword out of the sheath.

"Not yet Rose, I doubt you'll need to use it." My mother said, putting her hand on my head, causing me to smile up at her.

"What a sickeningly sweet moment," he says, as he makes retching noises.

"Bastard!" My mother moved closer to him, "Heavenly Body Armor!" The swords spun around mother, as her outfit changed.

"I think I'll just get rid of you now, Blasphemy Bullets!" Bullets of every size and shape appeared, and began to shoot.

I ready my sword in front of me, ready to defend. A bullet heads straight for me, I step my right foot back, my sword in front, blocking the path of the bullet. Suddenly, the bullet goes around the sword, and straight for me, I quickly move to my left, but not quick enough, the magic bullet hit my right shoulder.

"Rose! You okay!"

"I'm fine mother!" I yell, pain searing through my arm. Quickly, I tear off a strip of cloth from my clothes, and tied it around my shoulder, tight.

I could tell my mother was upset, because she immediately went on offense the swords around her, spinning quickly to protect her from the bullets, as she ran straight towards him, and she sliced across his chest. The surprise in his eyes were obvious, my mother was fast, possibly faster than his bullets.

His eyes rolled up into his head, and he passed out. My mother content with what she did, grabbed some rope from her bag in the pocket space, and tied up Jynx.

"This battle was a lot quicker than I had expected," my mom said as she tossed the man over her shoulder, "Let's walk back."

I follow my mom out of the clearing, and shortly after, we arrive behind the building. Walking towards the front, we notice a sound, preparing for an attack, my mother and I pull out a sword, and my mom put Jynx down.

The leaves rustled, "Phew thank goodness! I found at least one of you guys!"

I look at the figure standing before me, "Logan?"

"Heyo," he said, making a slight gesture with his hand, "The others aren't here, the school caught us, although, it looks like everything is pretty much over."

"I completely forgot about that!" I yell, "Sorry Logan, I guess that means all us kids are in big trouble," I say as I guiltily smile.

"Well, let's go find the others," my mom said, once again throwing Jynx over her shoulder. I grimace with amusement, my mother's strength always surprises me. I gesture for Logan to follow me.

Soon we reach the front of the building, noticing a few others were there too, along with three people tied up. Cayde, Doromer, and Jonah. We added Jynx to the group of misfits.

"So I'm guessing your battles went well?" My mother asked.

"You bet Erza! Although, my fight wasn't much, the guy was surprise attacked by Virgo, she created a hole beneath him, he fell, and hit his head on a rock," Natsu said, crossing his arms in a childish way, "My son did all the work, leaving me nothing to do!" Luka looked at his father with surprise and guilt, "But! I'm proud of you Luka!"

I gesture for Luka to come to me. "So, where did you get the Virgo key?" Luka smiled brightly, "My mom gave it to me as we left the building, she said she trusts that I'm strong enough to summon her."

Our conversation continued, as my mother started to clean my wound. We wondered how Lucy, Wendy, and Koku are doing against their opponent.

* * *

Koku's POV

I don't know where he is going to come from next. He disappears into the shadows, and attacks out of nowhere.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" A blast of wind, from my mom's direction.

"Open! Gate of the Vir…! Crap! I forgot, I gave Virgo's key to Luka!" Lucy panicked.

I cast my support magic upon the two, hoping for the right time to attack.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A ding sounds the arrival of Loke, "Loke! Beam you light! Koku, close your eyes! Wendy, attack!"

A bright light began to shine, I quickly shut my eyes tight. "Sky Dragon's Claw!"

A deep scream echoed, as the three of us collapse. Another ding sounded the Lion's departure.

"Koku, quick, tie him up, there's magic rope in my bag," my mom said as she slowly got up, and went to heal Lucy.

I grab the bag, and pull out the rope, and tie the knots very tight. Our battle is over, I wonder how the others are doing.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


	20. The Somewhat Normal Day

Luna's POV

In the distance, I see my mother, along with her group, the three of them struggling to carry the larger man. Once close enough, they put Zenith on the ground next to his guildmates.

"Well, our job is done!" Wendy said, with a sweet smile. And everybody relaxes a little bit.

"Wendy, do you think you can heal this wound? The bullet is still inside, I've tried to clean it as best as I could," Erza said, motioning to Rose's shoulder.

"Sure, I don't think it's too bad," Wendy said, taking a closer look. A light emitted from Wendy's hands, as the wound began to close up and heal.

"Good thing it was a magic bullet, if it were real, I'd have to surgically remove it, or yank it out."

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Black Sea members have been arrested, and Nova has been pardoned, for being mind-controlled. The harming stone, now in the hands of the Council, as they try and turn it back to normal, without destroying it. Jason paces back and forth.

"Jason, you need to stop pacing back and forth, otherwise you'll wear down the flooring," I say.

He stops pacing, "I just can't help but worry about my sister, I mean, she's been passed out for hours!"

I place my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Wendy and Koku will get to the bottom of it, okay, they're the best since Porlyusica!" I smile.

Jason smiled back. A large thud of the front doors brought everyone's attention. A young girl, about 16, with black hair and green eyes walked in, and collapsed.

"Bring her to the infirmary! Hurry!"

Jason and I were closest to the door, so we quickly went to aid the poor girl. Slowly making our way to the infirmary, Rose, Storm, and Luka joined us.

"Wendy!" I yell.

"Luna, what's going o.. Oh my!" Wendy turned around, and saw the girl in our arms. "Put her over there." Wendy said, pointing a finger to an empty bed.

I examine the girl, _who is she?_ I see a hint of color near her breast. I take a closer look, pulling back part of the cloth. I pull back immediately, shocked by what I see.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Storm asks.

"S..she has…" My voice trails off.

"You're wondering why she has a guild mark, am I right?"

I squeal, at the voice that appeared behind me. "Oh my, First Master?! What are you doing here? Who is this girl?"

"Wait, what?! She has a guild mark? For which guild? Wolfsbane? Draco Order? Lucky Py…"

"None of those!" I yell, "S..she's from," I pause, unable to speak.

"She's from here, Fairy Tail," Mavis continued, causing everyone to stare in shock.

"B..but how can that be? We've never seen her before today!" Luka exclaims.

"That is understandable," Mavis paused, "Come, follow me to the stage, I have quite the announcement to make." We follow Mavis, curious to what she has to say.

"Uhm, excuse me, but, what is going on?" I turn around. _Jason._

"Whoopsies, haha, sorry Jason, I guess I need to explain how this guild is like, don't I?" I say, embarrassment making my body shake. I continue, "You see, this guild has a very interesting and unique history, along with unique magic, for example, anyone who has the Fairy Tail Guild mark, will be able to see the First Master, Mavis, along with the Third, Sixth, and Eighth Master, Makarov, we don't know why, but we're able to, you were probably so confused when I squealed, weren't you."

"Yep, and thank you for explaining, but where are we going now?" Jason asks.

"First Master has something to say to the whole guild, pretty much it." Storm replied.

And soon enough, we all headed towards the stage.

"Attention everyone!" Mavis' childlike voice rang throughout the guild hall, the clattering and bustling slowly coming to a stop. "I've got an announcement to make, you all have seen that girl that has stumbled through our doors right?"

"Why?! Is she an enemy? I'll beat her up!"

"Natsu! Be quiet! The First is speaking!"

I chuckle to myself, my parents are quite weird.

"None of the sort, she is actually, uh.. how do I say this.. ah! She's my daughter!" Mavis said smiling brightly, as hints of red adorned her cheeks.

"WHAT?!" The whole guild roared, "HOW?! WHY?!"

"Hush my fairies, there is a simple answer, but I'll let her tell her tale, so please be patient until she wakes up."

The guild was silent, the sun waning into the horizon, casting colors and shadows across the ground and sky. Eventually the guild came back to life with sounds, slowly. Chattering, the clanking of dishes and cups, the miniature brawls in the corners of the room.

I continue to eat dinner, with the rest of the guild kids, and soon enough the moon was out, the luminescent light expanding over Magnolia. I groan with a realization, "We have school tomorrow." As soon as I spoke those words, the guild children all groaned. And with that we all quickly finished dinner and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

I turn around at the tap of my shoulder. "So Luna, do you guys have extra rooms here? I would like to stay close to my sister, if possible."

"Follow me," I reply, motioning for him to follow me downstairs. I continue down the stairs, the loud noises of the guild increasing. "Mira?" I say, sitting down on one of the stools, as Jason took a seat next to me.

"Luna, you should be going to bed, you have school tomorrow, and you also had a really eventful day, you need your rest."

"This will only take a moment Mira," I say with a smile. She stared at me for a bit longer before nodding her head, a signal for me to continue. "Do we have any extra rooms? Jason wants to stay near his sister, in case anything happens," I say, gesturing towards Jason and the health room.

"We don't really have rooms Luna, most of these rooms can only be opened by Fairy Tail members, our guild marks are the key to nearly every room in this building, we have mattresses, but I don't think he'll want to sleep in the middle of the guild floor," she said, pausing to put a cup in a cupboard behind her, "Why not take a mattress, and have him sleep in your room, or somebody's room?"

I turn to face Jason, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't really mind, as long as I'm near my sister, I'm fine."

"Alright then, that settles it, let's go grab a mattress!" Mira points to a room behind the stage, "Most of the extra things we own are back there."

With a quick thanks, Jason and I head to the room. Quickly finding a mattress, we carry it up to my room, dropping the mattress onto the floor.

"Phew, that was difficult," I say, stretching out my body. "I guess you can ask my brother for a spare uniform, each student in this guild, was required to retrieve lots of extra uniforms, because we tend to be wild, and uniform damage can sometimes not be controlled." Jason nodded, silence slowly creeping between us. "Oh! And you can go shower first, let me just grab the extra supplies from under the sink," I say, running to my bathroom.

Once done grabbing the supplies, I feel arms wrap around me, causing me to jump.

"Thank you Luna," Jason says, his arms wrapping me tighter, "If I hadn't met you, I would've never gotten my sister back, I.. don't know what I would've done without your help." I can feel my back becoming wet. _Tears._ "Don't worry about it Jason, what matters is that we DID meet, and because of that you became my friend, a friend of the guild, and for my guild, we always do whatever we can to help a friend." Jason's arms loosened a bit, so I turn around and return the hug, "Now go take a shower, before we're both exhausted and sleepy tomorrow!"

We both chuckle, and I leave the bathroom. I go to my closet, and look for extra blankets and pillows, finding some, I place them on the mattress. Hearing the water run, I smile, happy to help a comrade. "Yo Luna!" I turn towards my door, to see it wide open, and my brother leaning against the frame. "What is it Luka?"

"I guess it's true, Jason is gonna be sleeping here tonight."

"And?"

"Here, take this," Luka handed me pajamas and a uniform, "Also, tell him that the clothes he used today, he can keep 'em."

"Thanks Luka, now go to bed, I don't want to hear your endless complaints and crankiness when you don't have enough sleep."

And with that we say goodnight. I hear the water stop. I close my bedroom door, "Jason wait!" I knock on the door quite loudly. "I have some sleepwear for you, I'm gonna leave it by the door, okay?"

"Okay," Jason replied.

I set the pajamas down by the door and I placed his uniform on my bedside table.

The bathroom door opens, "Thank you Luna, really."

"No problem," I say my back towards the door. Hearing the door shut once again, relief flooded through me. _I did it just in time, I prevented either of us from being embarrassed, about the fact that one of us is naked._

Giggling to myself, I turn around. My eyes grow wide, and I quickly hide my face. "I thought you would change in the bathroom!" I squeal, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Well, I figured you could shower while I changed."

I slowly move my hands away from my face and open my eyes. In front of me, stands Jason, with only a towel around his waist. His muscular arms holding his clothes, each muscle is defined, and his.. _Wait. What in the world am I thinking?!_

"Hmm.. Alright, I guess that a pretty good idea, but I wish you would've said so earlier."

He shrugged and I grab my pajamas, quickly heading into the bathroom.

Once done, and completely dry, I clothe myself, and slowly open the bathroom door. I see Jason sitting on the side of the mattress, his back facing towards me. I slowly walk next to him. He is staring at his clock-like pendant.

"What ya doing Jason?" My voice obviously startling him.

"N..Nothing really, just thinking of the past."

"Who's that pendant from? You said it was a gift earlier, so, wanna tell me who you got it from."

I see Jason's body stiffen. "Well, it's from my mother, and, as you know it's not my real mother."

"I remember Jason, what's her name?"

"She told her name once, and only said to mention it, if we absolutely have to."

"That's fins Jason," I look at the clock, "Oh my, we should go to sleep, it's getting pretty late."

We say our goodnights, sleep tugging at my eyelids, eventually putting me under a deep slumber.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of water running. I face the bathroom with sleepy eyes, to see Jason brushing his teeth. I rub my eyes to wipe away the sleepiness. "Morning Jason," I say. He turned around and gave me an acknowledging look, as he turned back, and finished brushing his teeth. I stretch out my body, slowly turning to look at the clock. I slowly get up and grab my clothes, the water shut off, and Jason walked out of the bathroom.

"There's breakfast downstairs, just ask Mira what there is for today, and she'll tell you, or she'll show you where she puts food on the side for us," I say, before closing the bathroom door. I quickly change and splash water on my face, the action wiping away any sleep left in my eyes and body. I brush my hair and teeth, deciding to leave my hair down today.

Opening the door, I see a figure hunched, in a school uniform, on the side of the mattress. "Jason what are you still doing here? Did you already eat?"

"Nah, I just decided to wait for you, come on let's go." He said, motioning towards the door.

We both grab our school supplies and headed downstairs, the sounds of chatter filling our ears. "Morning Mira!" I yell, the white-haired woman, bustling around the guild delivering food and drinks.

"Morning Luna, and breakfast for you guys is in the dining room, in the back," she yelled, balancing a tray on her hip, she came closer, "The food in the back is pre-prepared, the guild has been starting to get a lot more busy, as well as your father keeps trying to eat more food, especially with the townspeople coming to join in the fun, but I don't mind." She said with a gentle smile.

"You work yourself too much Mira." I reply, but the gentle woman was already back to taking orders and delivering drinks.

Jason follows me, as we headed towards the kitchen, the smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles filled the room. I head towards the small dining room, used for those special family days. I push the door open, and an warm air blew. The students in the guild, were all here, eating and chatting. Leaning against the wall, or in a chair, or on the floor, smiles plastered on everyone's face.

I follow my nose towards the opposite end of the room, food laid out on the table, I immediately grab a waffle and some bacon, stuffing it in my mouth. I swallow, "Jason, don't be afraid to eat, just grab some food will ya?" And reluctantly he grabbed a plate, and took a waffle, some eggs and some bacon. He took a bite, and his fork immediately started to shovel food into his mouth, and I laugh. "Don't eat too fast, you'll get hiccups."

"This food is delicious!"

"Indeed it is, when you're done eating, let's go visit you sister, how does that sound? And maybe I can also check up on the First's daughter." With a quick nod, we both go back to eating.

Leaving about 10 minutes after we arrived in the room, Jason and I headed towards the infirmary.

"Wendy, are you in here?" I say, slowly opening the door.

"Morning Luna, come in, it's fine."

Jason and I slide through the open door.

"How are they both doing?" I ask.

"They're fine, they're just unconscious, Nova will most likely wake up today, as for the First's daughter, that may take a couple of days, her body is completely deprived of energy, it seems she used the last of it to get here, either that, or, her body is out of control, almost like she's been in a very long sleep-like state." The bluenette said, as she organized supplies. "Jason, would you like us to pull you out of school the moment she wakes up?"

"No, that's fine, she needs her rest, and I know that if I'm here, she won't get much." I stare in awe at Jason as he said that.

"Wise choice, well, off to school you two go, don't wanna be late now do we?"

I look at the wall clock above the door. "Yikes! Jason, we gotta go!" I pull Jason through the guild, and head towards the kitchen.

"Here you go Luna!" Mira yelled as I dashed by her, grabbing my lunch, along with Jason's and pull him through the doors leading outside.

The large group of guild students ahead of us. Soon, we reach the group, breathing heavily.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." I look up to see Luka holding out his hand to me. I take it and push myself to continue.

In a few minutes, the campus loomed in front of us. Three figures stood in front of us. We began to slow down, and cautiously continued forward. "Fairy Tail, you are in BIG TROUBLE!"

We all visibly flinch at the raised voice of the school's Principal. Hanging our heads low, we listen to the people in front of us.

"I can't believe you defied your parents, as well as the rules of this school." The principal said.

"I'm sure you had good intentions, but the school has things to do also, please Fairy Tail, I know you mean well, especially when it comes to your guild," Marina said, "But your guild is now a part of a bigger group, and you must keep in mind, that this bigger group is much more important than your single guild, this entire country is trying to change this place for the better, and it starts with us, the young generations."

"I agree completely with that statement, also, may I introduce myself," the third person, a young boy, "I am the principal of the Disciplinary Committee, Tristan Cress, I am here to give your guild the punishment, for the act of, leaving school grounds without permission, attempting to leave school grounds without permission, and leaving during and/or before class." The boy paused, "Your punishment will be to clean this entire campus after school today."

You can visibly see the horror in everyone's eyes. "Yes sir," We reply.

The bell then rang, and we say goodbye to the trio, and run to class. We arrive just in time before the teacher walks in.

The teacher gave us study hall, to prepare ourselves for the upcoming test.

"...Fairy Tail…" My eyes narrowed, and my ears perked up, I listen closer to the area where I heard the name of my guild.

"I heard they got in trouble with the school, this once again proves that wizards are nothing but trouble." I heard, in hushed tones.

"Mika, you are totally right."

"I am, aren't I?" A small giggle coming from the girl. Mika Toyome, the popular, snobby, bratty girl. "Oh Jason!"

I roll my eyes. Since day one of me being in this class, Mika has non-stop, been going after Jason. Her flirty gestures, and the way she hangs onto his every move and word. It makes my blood boil.

"So Jason, do you want to hang out with me during lunch today? You know, away from those pesky wizards?"

"Uh.. actually.." Jason's reply is cut off, "Great! Let's meet by the library!" And with that she walks off, and soon enough, you hear squeals from Mika and her posse.

I walk over to Jason. "Fangirl problems?"

"You know it, big time."

Jason and I laugh. I feel eyes glaring into my back. "Need help getting out of it?"

"Maybe not, I might give her a chance, maybe she'll calm down if we're actually dating, but if not, I'm joining your guild just so she stays away, I really don't like the fact that she hates on wizards, especially you guys."

I stifle a laugh, "You're seriously gonna give her a chance?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well good luck, don't expect much help from me though, cuz I'm warning ya, be careful."

And once again, the two of us laugh, eventually falling into a casual conversation, as we helped each other study.

"Hey Jason, what are you going to tell the school? You know about your magic?"

Jason looks up from his workbook, "Maybe I'll tell them, not sure when, or how though."

"Why not tell them now, and say that you're a guildless wizard."

"You're not considered a full-fledged wizard until you're in a guild, remember?"

I smile guilty, _I can't believe I forgot that._

"Join Fairy Tail! You'll get your own room, there's the pool and hot tub area, the guild hall, a gaming room, a magical simulator room, the garden is really nice, and you'll have a way of earning money!"

"You know, I just might do exactly that."

And with that, the bell rang.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** For this entire story, please understand that I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Most characters belong to him. I am doing this out of fun and interest in my own Fairy Tail Happy Ever After.

Also, follow _Empress_Neko_ on instagram! Help me come up with new ideas, and overcome writers block! You can also look at some drawings I made of my characters!


End file.
